This Is What We Are
by kleeneausmnorden
Summary: The pack's finally doing well-no unexpected surprises. Not until Derek gets a visit from hist past. Anna. She leaves him confused about his feelings, his pack and his identity. How's the pack handling this new situation? Will they fall apart? Is the pack able to survive? What's Anna doing in Beacon Hills? Why are teenagers disappearing? [Pack Family] [Sterek BROMANCE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first English TW Fanfic (I'm German) but I will try my best :) ****  
****If anyone is interested in correcting my chapters - please contact me! I would be more than happy :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!**

**If you are here for Sterek - no romance but a lot of bromance! I promise!**

**Jackson is back, Isaac stayed. Allison is alive. ****  
****Doesn't mean there is no possibility for Kira, Malia or Breaden!**

* * *

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, standing in the main room of his loft, ready to leave.  
"Get your ass out of the library!" he added, obviously annoyed.

"Comin', Der!" Stiles answered. "Just give me a sec, ok? Think I found something!"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This kid would kill him someday.  
Well, if he didn't, Derek would kill Stiles eventually.

"Stiles!" He yelled again, followed by a deep and loud growl which made the Betas cringe.  
"Stiles, I will come and get you. Stop looking for new laptops and get yourself over here!"

"Calm down, Sourwolf. I'm coming. But I really need a new laptop! You wolfs with your  
superpowers are fine but all I have is my mind and a laptop. A laptop you threw at me last week.  
For NO reason! So right now, I just have my mind and given the fact that I have ADHD… well… you get it."  
Stiles had finally made his way to the living room. He was standing in the big whole on the right side of  
the loft which led to the kitchen and the library.

They had renovated Derek's loft last year after it was flooded and energized. Well. Lydia had renovated it  
mostly. Derek had payed the bills. But he was okay with it. Stiles had given him a speech about how he was  
the Alpha now and needed to take the responsibility for his pack. Which also meant giving them  
a home. So he eventually gave in.

"I did NOT throw it at you without any reason, Stilinski. You had registered me on a dating website."  
Derek snapped back, still furious. He heard Jackson and Isaac laughing in the kitchen.  
"Shut up you two." He growled. They did.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a grumpy old wolf you sure would find a really nice girlfriend. But you have to work  
on your aggressions, Derek. And it is no big deal to look for love online. I am doing it for a couple of weeks  
now and went on two dates last week, right? Sure, the girls were horrible but… you get the point."

"Stiles, will you please shut up and get ready? Put on your shoes and then let's go." Derek begged. He didn't  
want to discuss his love life with Stiles, the Betas still listening.

Stiles' ability to talk without even breathing was the one thing that annoyed the hell out of Derek. He loved  
the kid, he really did. Even though Stiles was the only human on the pack, he was his favourite. He would  
never tell him though. He never told any of them that he liked them, in fact loved them like family.  
But he was sure they knew anyway.

Stiles rolled with his eyes and opened the cupboard with their shoes in it. He put on his grey sneakers  
and grabbed his red hoody.

"Ready?" Derek asked, clearly tired of waiting for the boy.

"Ready when you are!" Stiles answered the Alpha with a big innocent smile on his face.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go running then."

* * *

Running. Stiles hated it. But Derek insisted on it.

When Derek had realized and accepted the fact that Stiles was part of the pack even though he was human,  
he demanded that Stiles would start working out. He and Lydia were the weakest members of the pack and  
he wanted them to be safe, well at least safer.

Stiles had been really enthusiastic about the whole working out thing. Until the point when he really had to  
work out. Derek had made the Betas and Scott run with him every other day and began to be really proud  
of Stiles because he was actually doing what Derek had said. Or so he had thought.

It took him two weeks to find out that Stiles had not been doing what Derek wanted. At all.

Jackson had stopped running with Stiles after one work out, telling Derek he would either kill Stiles or himself  
if he had to run again with the boy. He could not blame his Beta. Stiles and Jackson had never been best buddies  
and Stiles wouldn't stop talking even while running. Beginners are supposed to run slowly. They have to be able to talk.  
That's what Stiles had read on a website and had told them repeatedly. Scott had tried to explain that this was just  
meant theoretically and he didn't need to talk the whole time but Stiles would not shut up.

So he had sent Isaac.

And it worked out fine.

Stiles came home pretty exhausted and Derek could smell that he had obviously been running and sweating a lot.  
Well, until the day he found out the two had been spending their time at a local dinner, checking out girls and Isaac  
had made the boy ran the last mile. ONE MILE and the boy could not breathe at all.

So Derek had asked the girls to run with Stiles. Stiles had not been amused and had refused to go. Like "Not it a million  
years, Derek! Never ever ever ever ever I am going to run with the girls". Allison was training Lydia and Stiles had told  
them he did not want to run with them because they clearly wanted to have some girl time. Because they weren't together  
talking about girl stuff the whole day anyway.

Derek knew Stiles had been scared he would suck next to the girls. Lydia was really fit and Allison as well so Derek  
wanted Stiles to keep his last bit of dignity.

So Derek had to bite the bullet.

Well, not alone. Scott was also actually running with Stiles so they were able to split the work outs.

Stiles was bad. Like really bad at running. And he was talking. Like ALL THE FUCKING TIME! But Derek did not mind.  
He could to his own surprise blind out Stiles' jabbering and Stiles didn't mind Derek not answering at all. So they were fine.

They were running for nearly an hour now. Stiles had to walk every ten minutes to cry like a baby how bad and unfit he was.  
As if Derek had not noticed.

But Stiles had not realized that he actually had gotten better. Derek had because he could her the boy's heartbeat and it  
wasn't racing like it had during their first runs.

* * *

Stiles was talking. What a surprise.

He told Derek about school and how Scott had become way better now that he decided to be part of Derek's pack even  
though he was not his Alpha. Scott decision had not been an easy one. After Erica and Boyd had died, Derek's pack was  
weakened. Even though Jackson had returned and joined the pack, he, Isaac, and Derek were just three. Peter could not  
be counted as a member so just being three, Derek asked Scott to join. Derek, being an Omega after Peter had died  
(and come back to life) decided to join the pack but he was still struggling to accept Derek as his Alpha.  
But they were working on it.

But the Hale pack was stronger than ever with Scott and, well, Peter who also lived in Derek's loft as Derek wanted to  
have control of what his uncle was doing. He had his room in the basement of the loft just next to the gym they had built.  
With them being 5 werewolves, a human and a banshee they were safe. Oh, and let's not forget the Argents.

Allison was still Lydia's best friend. Stiles was not sure what she was to Scott and Isaac though. Scott and Allison had  
broken up last year leading Allison right into the arms of the blonde puppy. But that did not work out either.

Being the only two Argents left, Allison and her father had decided to help those who could not help themselves. So they stayed.  
She wasn't in the warehouse district that often –clearly avoiding her ex-boyfriends. But they saw each other at school.

Derek was listening but somehow he was not. His mind was blank.

Stiles was running out of breath. Like literally.

"Derek, why... why... are you.. woah... why are we running so fast today? I... I...can't... I..." Stiles could not keep  
up with the Alpha anymore. Derek was running really fast, not listening. Stiles rolled his eyes and kept running.  
He tried to catch up with his friend which finally led to Stiles shutting up.

Suddenly, Derek stopped.

Which led to Stiles bumping right into him. "Dude! What the... First you start running like a maniac and now?  
What the fuck, Derek?" Stiles cussed.

But Derek remained silent, staring at the house on the other side to the road.

"And where the hell are we? We have never been here before, Derek. Are we still in Beacon Hills?" Stiles went on.

Derek did not know where they were, he didn't even remember how they came here.  
He just did - like he was drawn to this place. By her.

"Anna." he said. His mouth dry and his eyes wide open with... well... surprise? Anger? Happiness? He was not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

It was Wednesday evening. Anna was working a late shift in a fashion boutique in Atlanta when the phone of the store rang.  
The young woman was tidying up because they would close in an hour. Her co-worker picked up the phone just to call Anna  
a few seconds later.

"Anna, honey! It's for you!" Anna went over to the cashier. Marla, a tall and very skinny woman, handed her the phone.  
"It's your grandpa's nurse."

Anna's heart started racing. Her grandfather was living alone in California and had a nurse coming over every day because  
he had Alzheimer's. They hadn't talked since her grandmother had passed – 3 years ago. She was nervous.

She answered the phone. "Hello? Anna Hayward here?" She smiled at Marla apologetically and went into the office to talk in  
private. Marla nodded and whispered: "No problem, hun! Take your time. I'm fine here."

"Hello Miss Hayward. Susan Coulter here, sorry to bother you at work but I tried to reach you at home for a few days now. Did you move?"

"Hello Misses Coulter. No, I didn't move. I was just... busy." 'Busy ... really Anna?' she asked herself. Yeah – busy. Busy  
sitting in a small cage made of hecatolite, also known as moonstone, inhaling wolfsbane. Like she'd said – she had been busy.

"How can I help you?" Anna asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's time. You know, your grandfather's Alzheimer's is getting worse and I don't think he should  
live alone any longer. I could call the nursing home, if you want me to. But you need to come over and help him move." Miss Coulter explained.

Anna sighed. She had hoped this day would not come so soon. She didn't know how to face her grandfather and the memories  
waiting for her in Beacon Hills.

"Oh... It... it would be really nice if you could call the home. I..." The redhead took a deep breath. "I will come over as soon as he can move in."

"Great. I will give you a call then." the nurse said, sounding relieved. She did not know why the young woman and her grandfather  
weren't on good terms and it wasn't her business but she hadn't been sure what to expect from Anna. The young woman hadn't  
talked to him in years – but she was coming and that was the most important thing right now. "Okay. Bye then. I'll talk to you soon, Miss Hayward."

"Okay. Bye." Anna ended the conversation. Her hands were shaking. She would visit her grandpa. She would return to Beacon Hills.

She would face her home town and she was scared.

* * *

Just one day later the nurse had called Anna back, telling her she could come over a week later.

This day was today.

Anna was coming up the street when her instincts set in. Her finger tightened around the wheel of her car while a voice in her head  
told her to get the fuck out of this street – out of this city. The familiar smells made the voice scream louder. The street hadn't changed  
a tiny bit over the last years. The Harrington's even had the same broken mailbox standing in front of their house.

She could hear her inner voice go berserk. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ANNA!

"Shut up..." she whispered – more begging than demanding. She lifted her right hand to her neck where a small necklace was hanging.  
She touched the golden pendant, lifted it a bit up to her nose and took a deep breath.

She started coughing immediately. Her throat burned. The wolfsbane inside the pendant was still strong – shutting her inner wolf up.

She parked her car not far away from her grandpa's and walked towards the house.

She could smell him.

She could smell him being sick.

She could still smell her grandmother's clothes inside.

Her stomach turned.

She nearly turned around when she heard her grandpa's voice inside.

"I am really excited, Susan. This new apartment? Are there windows? You know, I like the sun. It puts me in a good mood." Anna  
could literally imagine his face. His brown eyes sparkling, his bushy eyebrows raised and with a big smile on his face.

"Sure, Mister Hayward. You're gonna love this new place." the familiar voice of his nurse answered.

The front door was opened and Anna froze right in front of the house, still standing on the sidewalk.

"Oh, hello there! Glad you made it!" Susan waved to Anna. "Just wait inside, Mister Hayward. I'll be with you in a minute." She told  
the old men behind her who was still smiling.

The tiny woman with short blond hair walked down the driveway and shook Anna's hand. "Miss Hayward. I'm so glad you're here. But...  
there is one thing I didn't mention on the phone. He... well..." The nurse stopped.

"Miss Coulter?" Anna asked nervously, holding her necklace. She was keyed up, her mind screaming.

"He, he isn't going to remember you." The words were out.

"Not like you didn't existed. He's just not able to recognize you anymore. I'm sorry." The nurse had tears in her eyes. She was still  
holding Anna's hand, now squeezing it even more.

But Anna's inner wolf smiled.

* * *

He really did not recognize his granddaughter at all. Sure, she had changed. Her hair was longer and red again. Last time she had seen  
her grandfather she had been blonde but after she had left Beacon Hills, she'd stopped dyeing her hair. Now she was back to red.

She was an adult now. She had her on place, a job and was living a human life. The first time in years she felt like she was able to do so.

She had introduced herself as Marla, a new nurse who would help him pack his stuff and move it to his new place. He was nice, asking her  
about her life as a nurse. She tried to answer as well as she could and she loosened up while talking to her grandfather.

He hated her and was she was – what she had been. But he did not know that anymore and Anna's body stopped hurting. Sure, her senses  
nearly killed her. Everything around her reminded her of her past and her family. The pictures of her parents and her grandparents brought  
tears to her eyes and she had to inhale the poison in her necklace more often than she was used to. But it worked. Like it had the last years  
– she did not turn and her senses were weakened.

The house was nearly empty, the whole life of Frank Hayward in boxes. He couldn't take as much stuff with him as he wanted and  
Anna refused to take it with her as well. She wasn't sure what to do with it –those boxes were filled with memories. Those she wanted  
to forget. Those she reminded her of being a wolf. Being a monster.

She had told Susan she would take care of the things and that they could stay inside for now. She owned this house now and would sell  
it as soon as she could but right now she had to go through papers and stuff like that. Red Tape. She hated it.

Susan had already left when Anna and her grandfather were ready to leave. He was standing by her car, looking for the keys in his pocket,  
trying to remember where he put the keys to a car that did not belong to him. Anna sighed. She closed the front door and lifted the last box  
when his smell hit her. She had been too busy to realize it earlier and now she just froze.

She heard him say her name. She did not turn around, still holding the box. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. But she could not move.

* * *

"Anna.", Derek repeated, louder this time. He was starring at the young woman standing in front of the house. She hadn't turned around.  
He could hear her heart racing, he could smell her being in shock, panicking.

Stiles had stopped cursing at his Alpha for freezing right in front of him on the sidewalk. He kept looking at Derek and the young woman  
who had not moved at all since Derek had said her name. It had to be her name. Derek clearly recognized her smell. But the look on the  
Alpha's face made Stiles shiver. His eyes were filled with pain. His jaw tensed.

"Anna? I knew a girl named Anna." the old man next to the car interrupted the silence.

Anna turned around looking right into the eyes of the wolf she had been trying to find for such a long time.

"She was my granddaughter. Did you know her?" Frank looked curiously at the young man stand on the other side of the street.

Derek nodded, coming over to the old man. Stiles followed him as Derek was still eyeballing the redhead. She had changed. Well, the  
last time he had seen her, she had been a teenager. She was wearing a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. She was wearing perfume,  
he realized. And then he realized that her smell was weak. He could scent her but there was something about Anna which made him cringe.  
He looked at the old man. He hadn't seen him since than either. He looked really old and kind of weird. He was still talking to Derek with an  
indefinable look on his face.

"Well, than I have to disappoint you, young man. She died a few years ago. She was sick." the old man told Derek, saying the word sick  
with such disgust that Stiles winced. Derek was in shock, again turning to Anna who had came down the driveway.

She was standing right in front of him. Glaring at him. She turned to her grandfather.  
"Frank, why don't you get in the car already? I'll just put the last box in the trunk." she said. "Okay, Marla. But hurry! I really want to see  
my new home." He smiled at her and looked at Derek and Stiles. "It was nice to meet you. Bye." Anna opened the door and closed it after  
her grandpa was inside of her car.

"Anna, what... why... I don't... how..." He started this sentence way too often. He could not think straight.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I don't have time for this now." she said while putting the box in the trunk. He followed her behind the car.  
"But Anna..." he started again.

"I said no, Derek." She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She got into the car. Derek was knocking against the window. "Wait!" he yelled.  
But she just started the car and drove away.

A deep growl escaped from Derek's chest.

Stiles had just been standing next to his friend, watching. He was confused. What the fuck had just happened? He saw the claws  
coming out of Derek's fingers. "Whoa, Der.", he said and turned around if anyone could see them. Another growl filled the atmosphere  
and when Stiles turned back around to calm down his friend, he was gone.

Stiles was baffled.

"Derek?" He looked around and yelled again: "DEREK?!"

He realized that the Alpha was gone.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled, totally annoyed, hoping Derek was close enough to hear him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Dad? Yeah... hey. Would you mind picking me up? I'm... well... I do not know where I am." He told the Sheriff. His father,  
quite irritated, asked if he hadn't used the GPS on his phone. Stiles slapped his forehead. Of course he hadn't thought about it.  
He had been too angry about the fact that Derek had left him in the middle of nowhere.

"Just track my phone, ok Dad? You're the Sheriff, ok? Just track my damn phone and pick me up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's a new chapter – hope you like it!**  
**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (though I would really love to :D)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Anna was fully aware of Derek following her car. His scent was close by.

She wasn't sure what to do. Breathing in? She would just smell her old friend outside, chasing her car. Her hand once again reached to the pendant. The wolfsbane was still in it, burning her throat with every breath she took. Her fingers were gliding over the back of the golden jewelry where the triskalion was engraved. It always calmed her down when she touched the symbol.

She tried to breathe as less as possible and kept driving.

It was late, the sun had set. Her grandpa was sitting on the passenger seat next to her. He was excited like a little kid. He was fidgeting, staring out of the window. He wasn't talking and Anna was glad he was too nervous to do so. Her thoughts were racing and it was hard for her to concentrate.

What the hell had just happened?

Derek Hale?

She had been looking for the wolf and his older sister for years!

And now he just showed up at her old house?

Anna could feel her body tighten again. Her muscles tensed and her senses were in full swing. "Calm down, Anna…" she repeatedly told herself. "Think about something else!" She bit her lips in anxiety until she tasted blood.

He was close, too close. She stepped on the gas pedal.

Derek was following the car. He was running through gardens, jumping over fences. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He just wanted to talk to her. See her, smell her, feel her heart beating and pumping blood through her body. He had thought she was dead and now she was sitting in her car, fleeing from him.

When Anna entered the main road Derek was finally able to run through the forest.

The nursing home was further outside of Beacon Hills. Anna parked her car and helped her grandfather get out. She could feel Derek. He was there waiting for her. She sighed.

When she went to the trunk to get the box out, she was exhausted. Her body wasn't used to this anymore. She barely used her senses in everyday life. She weakened it by inhaling wolfsbane all the time. Her muscles were aching.

"Please, Derek. Leave. I can't do this right now. Not now. Not today. Please." She whispered, begging him to go home. "Please…" She repeated, having tears in her eyes.

She could hear him sigh. She could feel his anger and lack of understanding. She could imagine his face. A serious look, his jaw tensed and ready to growl. But he didn't. He remained silent.

She grabbed one of the boxes inside the trunk and went inside the nursing home. When she entered the lobby she couldn't smell his scent any longer. She just smelled old people, old sick people. This day was killing her.

She led Frank to his new "apartment" – a big room with two big windows. It was actually really nice. His bathroom was right next to this room. She placed the box of photos and memories on the round table which was standing in the middle of the room in front of an old brown leather couch. Her grandfather wasn't thrilled at all.

"This is it?" he asked, obviously disappointed. "Just one room?"

"Well grandp… Frank. This is your new home. It is easier for you now, you know? There will always be help now, you won't be alone anymore." Anna tried to explain.

"But, what about the house?" he asked, confused and sad. Anna gulped.

"Well, I think it will be sold, Frank." She slowly started but the look on his face made it so hard for her to go on. "I…You... Frank, this is your new home. Do you understand that?" She asked carefully.

He did.

Tears were running over his cheek.

She could feel something inside of her break.

* * *

It had been hard to leave him in the nursing home. She had to tell him, he was never going back to the house he had spent his last 40 years in. He wouldn't stop crying and a nurse had to come to her help. She had been trying to calm the old man down and Anna had left the room. She felt terrible and swore herself to come back and look after him more often. She had to. He still was the only family she had left.

Well. Except from Derek.

When Anna left the nursing home, she was wiping away the last tears of frustration and sadness when she realized it. Derek was gone.

She went straight to her car and unlocked it just to find a phone on her driver's seat. She grabbed it and sat down behind the wheel. When she touched the screen a message appeared.

This is my phone.  
Call Stiles' number to reach  
me when you are ready.  
D.

She put the phone into the pocket of her leather jacket and started the car.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up and dropping me of, Dad. I owe you one!" Stiles opened the door of the Sheriff's car.

His dad sighed."So you're staying here now? Not coming home anymore?" Stiles father asked. The Sheriff looked really sad.

"No, dad. Nooo… I'm coming back home soon. Just … you know. Pack stuff. And it's not like you are at home that often, right?" Stiles felt guilty. He loved his dad and it made him sad to hear that he missed him.

"Yeah, right. Can't blame you. But I'm off the day after tomorrow. So, if you like to watch a game and have some pizza… you know where to find me, son." He smiled at him vaguely.

"Great dad! I will be there – I promise. Again, thanks for picking me up in the middle of nowhere." Stiles hugged his dad and left the car.

"No problem, kid. But tell Derek I will arrest him next time I have to track your phone." And that wasn't a joke.

"Sure thing, Dad! Bye!" Stiles waved at him and entered the warehouse.

The betas were agitated. When Stiles opened the big door and entered the loft, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and even Peter were sitting on the couches. Isaac jumped up when he saw Stiles, came over and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay." He whispered. He started nuzzling Stiles' shoulder. "Of course I am, puppy." He patted Isaac's back. Isaac could be such a cuddler.

"Where's Derek?" Scott was concerned. "Where have you been and why did you dad drop you off?"

"Don't ask me! This ass left me after he met a stranger who didn't want to talk to him. And when she drove away, he followed her without saying a word. My dad picked me up and drove me here. I didn't even know where I was." Stiles was still angry. He crashed down on the couch between Scott and Isaac. Jackson and Peter were sitting on the other couch. "What?" They all yelled in unison.

"Yup." He folded his arms in front of his chest and nodded. "Big, old, grumpy wolf was gone from one second to the next."

"Wait. Who was the she?" Peter asked.

"Well, if I would know her, she wouldn't be a stranger, right? Do you even listen to me, Peter? " Stiles snapped back.

Peter rolled his eyes. Well, Stiles had a point.

"He called her Anna. That's all I know." Stiles added.

Peter jumped off the sofa.

"Did you just say Anna?" he asked.

"No, I said Lucy. Seriously, dude?" Stiles was annoyed and cold. He really needed a hot shower.

Peter began walking around in the living room. "This can't be. But… no. She left and her grandfather had said… but if…" He ranted quietly.

"What's wrong Peter?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I… doesn't matter. He will be able to explain the situation when he comes home. We should wait." Peter had thought Anna was dead. Derek had thought so as well. When Peter had been … better…. again after the fire, he had visited Anna's grandparents. Frank had told him his wife had died a year ago and that Anna had been really sick which had led to her passing as well.

Peter had not been happy about it. Anna was the last surviving member of the Hayward pack which made her an alpha. He could have killed her to gain the alpha status. But instead he had killed his niece. Well. He would have rather killed the orphan than his niece.

"I don't care what he has to say. I just want to take a hot shower, eat something and get some sleep." Isaac lifted his head and looked at his friend. "He sure had a reason, Stiles." He mumbled.

"Yeah. Whatever."Stiles picked himself up and went to the bathroom next to his room, still pissed.

"Can't believe he just left him there. I mean, guys. This is Stiles he left there. He would have left everyone of us but not Stiles." Scott began. Isaac looked at him surprised. "Oh, come on Isaac! You know he is his favorite. If he is able to like someone genuinely, than it's Stiles." Scott said. Isaac looked saddened but he nodded. "Yeah, got that, too." Jackson snorted.

"So, what ever made him leave, it sure was important. Like really important." Isaac whispered reverently.

"Not WHAT. Her name is Anna." Peter hissed.

"But who is Anna?" Jackson was pissed. He didn't care so much about Stiles but he cared about Derek and Peter knew who that Anna girl was and as it seemed he wasn't going to tell them.

"Ask him yourself." Peter snapped back. He wasn't the Alpha. He didn't even want to be there with the pack. Derek had made him stay and now he had to deal with three ruffled puppies. Great.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, another one right away – Enjoy!**

**Still do not own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"He's here." Scott realized.

Derek had been running through the woods for hours to get his head free. He had eventually decided to run home. The only thing he could do right now, was to wait. He was clearly confused by Anna's appearance but he was sure she would give him a call. Until then he had to make it up to Stiles. He felt bad for leaving him in the middle of a street but he hadn't been able to let her leave like that.

When he opened the door to the loft he found his betas sitting on the couch likes sardines in a can. They were staring at him. Just Peter was missing but he smelled him in the house.

"Where is he…?" Derek asked a bit embarrassed.

"His room." Scott answered, clearly angry.

"How is he?" Derek mumbled.

"Not good, Derek. He is really upset!" Isaac reported.

Derek sighed.

He turned to the door on the left side of the living room which led to Stiles' and Scott's rooms and their bathroom. Even though they weren't really living there permanently, they had small rooms with a bed and a closet.

Scott growled. Derek froze.

"What?" The Alpha asked without looking at Scott.

Scott didn't answer so Derek asked again. "What Scott? Do you have a problem?" He turned around, his eyes glowing red.

"How could you, Derek. Seriously, how could you leave Stiles behind?" Scott hissed.

"I did not leave him behind; he wasn't in danger at all." Derek growled. He knew he had made a mistake by leaving Stiles but Scott wasn't in the position to question his actions. Derek was still the Alpha and he had already realized that Scott wasn't respecting him enough.

"I know you think that. But he's Stiles, Derek. I know you consider him pack but he is still human. He doesn't have supernatural abilities. You need to realize this. You just have to accept that he is not a real part of the pack…He's… hrr… whatever." Scott had enough.

"What? Keep talking Scott. I really wanna know what you're thinking right now. Stile is pack – human or not. He is pack. So come on, tell me your thoughts about this. I really wanna know your opinion." Derek had cross his Arms in front of his face and he was staring at Scott.

"Oh really? That's a new one! You wanna know what we are thinking about something? Wow…" Scott fired back.

Derek growled and Isaac winced. He was sitting next to Scott, looking back and forth between his Alpha and his fellow Beta. Jackson had nearly stopped breathing. His body tensed when he heard Derek's growl.

"Get out." Derek snarled. His eyes were glowing, his muscles flexed.

"Fine." Scott snapped back and stood up. He grabbed his jacket which was hanging over a chair at the window and passed Derek without looking at him. He slammed the door behind him.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Jackson and Isaac where staring at him. "Anything else?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." They answered.

Derek just wanted to talk to Stiles right now to get it over with.

Before going through the double door he turned around to his betas who were still watching his every move.

"You can move now, it is okay. Just… just stop sitting there." Isaac sighed in relief and relaxed which made Derek roll his eyes. This boy was really… unique…

Derek entered the small hallway to his left and knocked on Stiles' door.

"Stiles?" he whispered.

"Go away, Derek." Stiles hissed behind the door.

Derek carefully opened the door and put his head inside the room. Stiles was lying on his bed which was standing on the left side of the room, throwing a ball at the ceiling and catching it again.

Derek entered and closed the door behind him.

"I said, go away." Stiles repeated annoyed.

"Still mad?" Derek whispered.

"Still? You haven't even apologized yet." Stiles sat up and glared at the Alpha. He threw the ball at the tall young man standing next to the door.

Derek didn't even have to move to catch it.

"Oh, come on Stiles. You know that I'm sorry, right?" Derek wasn't the best at apologizing. In fact he was the worst.

"You better are! How could you?" Stiles was clearly upset.

"I… She… I just had to, you know?" Derek was still standing next to the door.

"No, I don't. But…Who is she? Seemed like she means a lot to you. " Stiles asked, sitting on the bed.

Derek sighed.

"She did. I… I don't want to talk about it so much, you know." Derek started. He thought about telling the whole pack but he wasn't ready to put his feelings out there for everyone; especially after what had happened with Scott a minute ago. He would tell them eventually but right now he couldn't. But he would tell Stiles about Anna. Because Stiles was Stiles. He cared and he wouldn't blame him.

Stiles reached for his radio, turning it on. Then he pointed at the free space on his bed.

Stiles had already forgiven him.

"Come on, grumpy. Sit down and tell good old Stiles."

Derek hesitated.

"Derek, come on. Get over here. I don't bite." And there it was. A big grin on Stiles' face.

Derek rolled his eyes but went over and sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"Well, she was part of my pack somehow… before the fire" he began again.

Right now he loved Lydia for her great idea to make the walls soundproof. Well, as soundproof as they could be for wolfs. That's why Stiles had turned on the radio, so the rest wouldn't be able to hear them that well.

The banshee had insisted on this feature for what she had called protection of privacy, because… to use Jackson words… she was a screamer. Yep. A screamer. She was indeed. But when Lydia had heard this… well, let's just say Jackson did not hear her scream for a whole month. That's how pissed she was.

And now Derek was happy to have soundproof walls.

He leaned down, now lying on Stiles bed and began to tell him about Anna.

Anna's mother Ida had been the Alpha of the Cohen pack, which had been renamed into the Hayward pack after she had married Paul Hayward. Paul had been bitten by Ida before the wedding and soon after they had had Anna. Anna was a born werewolf like her mother.

When Anna was just eight years old her parents and their pack were killed by hunters. Anna survived because Anna had been with the Hale pack at that time. Talia had always been a close friend to Ida so she decided to integrate her into her own pack. She managed to persuade (or threaten) the girl's estranged grandparents to care for her. But she would spend most of the time with the Hale pack. Derek told Stiles that she had been really close to Cora and that he had always loved her like family.

Derek stopped.

"You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to, Derek." Stiles mumbled.

"No, I think I need to." He went on.

"After the fire, Laura and I had to leave. But Anna… she was too young. She had just turned 13. Laura decided to leave her in Beacon Hills with her grandparents. She had never been part of the pack as she was the Alpha of the Hayward's. So… we left her."

"You left a 13 year old alpha werewolf all on her own?" Stiles asked as if he could not believe what Derek had just said.

"We did. Laura decided it was for the best. I followed her, she was my Alpha. Though, I never forgave myself." Derek answered. "When I came back, I couldn't find her. Peter later told me she had died. And you heard her grandfather today. He really thinks so." He added, wondering why Frank did.

"But she clearly is alive." Stiles stated.

"Thanks, Stiles. Saw that, too." Derek snapped back.

"Just collecting facts, Derek. Just collecting facts."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading - please review?!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**  
**New chapter! I'm sorry it took me a while but I had to get some things straight about my story. So were kinda at the end of season 3a – Allison is alive, Jackson and Isaac home. Cora did not came back – Derek didn't lose his spark. BUT I decided that Scott is a true alpha even though I referred to him as a beta in the previous chapters. I am sorry, I will change that as soon as I can. I hope you are ok with that Enjoy the new chapter – already working on a new one. So stay tuned!**

**_I do not own Teen Wolf!_**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

„And now? What is your plan? Are you going to go all Derek on her?" Stiles asked the Alpha who was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Derek turned his head towards Stiles.

"What do you mean by go all Derek on her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Stalk her, growl at her, piss her off as often as you possibly can, tell her you wanna punch her on a regular basis… The same stuff you did to Scott."

"I told YOU I wanna punch you." Derek grinned.

"Oh yeah, right." Stiles grimaced.

"And I did. Kinda, well… pushed you against the wheel of your Jeep...oh and I punched your hand." Derek reminded him.

"How could I just forget that one…?" Stiles asked, still pitying himself while looking at his hand as if it would still hurt.

"However. I am not going to go "all Derek" on her." Derek came back to Anna.

"So what are you going to do then?" Stiles asked, leaning over Derek and watching his face closely. He was curious how the Alpha would handle the situation. He still wasn't sure how the wolf's mind worked. Unsolved mystery.

Derek growled.

"Too close? Yeah, right. Too close." Stiles backed up a little. "Forgot you kinda love your private space. Sorry." Stiles leaned fully back.

Derek sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to wait. Have to give her space." he realized.

"Well, since we all know you're so perfectly well at waiting – you know all patiently and not angry all the time - this is going to be sooo much fun." Stiles sighed, which made Derek give him his "One more word and I will punch you again – this time harder" look.

"Sooo much fun…" Stiles repeated, ducking while waiting for Derek's reaction.

"OUCH!"

* * *

Scott stepped out of the warehouse. He was angry – angry at himself for saying those things about Stiles and at Derek for provoking him. Well, had he really been provoking the things Scott had said about his best friend? He wasn't sure.

He loved Stiles like a brother but since he became a werewolf everything had changed. The only thing that was still like before was Stiles. He was still Stiles – human and fragile. They had lost Erica and Boyd. Kate had died, Allison's mother had, too. Derek had dated a teacher – well, she had been a darach. So I guess she doesn't count as a proper girlfriend. There had been an alpha pack; Scott had turned into a true alpha which is now his big problem. Really, he really wanted to be a member of Derek's pack. But he was an alpha – two alphas in one city? Well, not the best circumstances, right? He had to deal with it now. He had to find a way to be part of the pack.

He knew he couldn't accept Derek as his alpha. He would never be able to. Derek knew as well but they were too afraid to say it out loud. They were too afraid of what would follow... But somehow they had to find a way to deal with each other. Even though they weren't pack – they were friends. At least that's what Scott was thinking about Derek. A friend. So many people had been hurt since then. But Stiles – Scott just wanted him to be safe. And since Scott was a true but lone alpha werewolf, the safest place for him was with Derek and his pack. Sure, they were fine at the moment. But how long would it last?

Scott ran home – he just had to get his mind free and running was always a good way to reboot.

When he arrived at his house, there was a police car parking in the driveway. He was alarmed. He could smell his mother inside and the Sheriff was with her. He grabbed his key, opened the door and called for his mom. "Mom, are you ok? Mom?" He ran into the kitchen.

Mellissa and John were sitting at the table.

They were having dinner.

"Scott!" Mellissa said, screaming the name of his son a little bit too much.

"Mom! Sheriff? What… hey… what are… I mean. What are you two doing here?" Scott asked, totally surprised and baffled.

"Were, well…" The Sheriff's head had turned red. "Since… ehhm… since we're obviously part of all the supernatural stuff that is going around, we agreed on having a… a meeting once in a while..." He explained. Scott grinned, oh yeah… a meeting.

"You know, Scott – to catch up and find a way to deal with the whole situation." Mellissa added, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, cool thing. Why didn't you mention it? We could all come over and have a talk. You know… the whole pack: Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Lyds, Stiles,… maybe even Allison and Chris. You know – the whole gang. Would be fun, right? The more the merrier!" Scott couldn't start grinning – the read faces of the two adults in front of him having a romantic dinner weren't making it better.

"Eeehm…sure." John responded, exchanging looks with Scott's mother.

"So, what's for dinner?" Scott asked.

Before his mom could even answer he was laughing and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm just here to grab some clothes. I'm going to stay at the loft tonight. You two have fun at your… meeting." His mom blushed, the Sheriff's heartbeat was racing. So cute.

Scott went into his room and grabbed a bag. Looked like he was returning to the loft again this night. Great.

* * *

The pack was in the kitchen. Jackson and Derek were sitting at the table next to the stairs that led upstairs to Jackson's and Isaac's room and downstairs to the basement. They weren't talking.

But Isaac and Stiles were.

They were cooking dinner and talking about the big game the following week. Stiles had been practicing a lot lately - Running with Scott and Derek and training with the team.

"Seriously?" Derek yelled, surprised. "This guy has to be kidding." He jumped off the chair and entered the living room.

Scott opened the door.

Derek growled.

"Calm down, Derek." Scott whispered. "I need to talk to you. I'm not here to piss you off again." He added.

The rest of the boys were watching the two alphas from a safer distance.

"Piss him off?" Stiles asked, whispering to Jackson who didn't respond. Stiles was baffled. He hadn't realized that the two had fought. But he had been waiting for this moment. He even wondered what took them so long.

"I told you to leave, Scott." Derek gnarled.

"But I am not your beta, Derek." Scott snapped back. "And I never will be. But I respect you. I am an alpha – I can't change it. But I wanna be part of the pack."

Derek was furious at Scott showing up again.

"One more reason to leave. " He hissed.

"Please, Derek. Let me explain. I am sure we will find a way to accept each other. We just have to…" Scott began just do be interrupted by Derek.

"I said leave."

"Derek! Stop being an asshole." Stiles snapped at the Alpha.

"Stiles…" The alpha began.

"No. Seriously, dude! Let him explain himself. I am sure you to will solve this problem. Whatever it is…" Stiles went on.

"You wanna know what it is, Stiles? Why don't you ask your friend over there." Derek hissed. He was pissed. He had defended Stiles. He was the alpha and Scott was one as well but there could only be one of them leading the pack.

Scott sighed. Stiles turned his head to his friend.

"Scott?"

"Dude, I… I was …Urgh, man. Look. I might have said something like… like…" Scott began.

"Like what, Scott?" Stiles looked sad.

"Like you are not a proper member of the pack." It was out.

Stiles looked baffled, sad that Scott was thinking like that of him. But on the other hand, he wasn't a proper pack member. He was human.

"Well, you're right." Stiles said, putting the pack, even Jackson, in shock.

"Stiles!" Derek called.

"No, no. Thanks for speaking up for me, Der. But really. I am human. And I am perfectly fine with it! It wasn't the nicest thing to say, dude,…" he looked at Scott. "…but you are right. Both of us and Lydia aren't pack." Stiles went on.

Isaac's wince interrupted his speech.

"Let me finish, Isaac." He tried to comfort his friend. "I am not part of the pack. But we are more than a pack, guys. Derek, you are the alpha. Scott is one as well. The two of you have to understand that we are more than a pack. We are friends, we are family." He went on. Jackson sniffed at the word family.

"Yeah, Jackson." Stiles glanced at him. "Family. And I am as sorry as you are that we can't choose family members ourselves. But we are. We are there for each other. We are friends and we stick together like family." Stiles pulse was racing, he was angry. Scott and Derek were acting like children and he had to play pack mom again.

"Nice speech." Peter's voice appeared behind them.

"Great… the black sheep is here." Stiles sighed.

"Derek, he is right." Scott tried again. "We are buddies, dude."

Derek was thinking. He knew Stiles had been right. He knew that this wasn't a common pack. They were special. They were a pack with two alphas. Friends – family.

"I don't know how this is supposed to work." He whispered, looking at Stiles.

"Well, first of all… you could stop being so bossy. We can make our own decisions and I know, it's part of the alpha stuff but you are not the king of the castle, Derek. Or the… the lord of the loft." He finished.

"Lord of the loft? Really Stiles?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Derek. You are not the Lord of the loft." Stiles was serious.

* * *

_**Please - push the "REVIEW" button and leave a short message! Thanks :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter!**  
**I can see that there are many people reading this story and I am really about that but I would LOVE to read some reviews since I really wanna know what you're thinking about the story!**

**I do not own Teen wolf**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Anna sat in her car, standing in the driveway of her granddad's house. She had had the plan to drive back to Atlanta, Idaho, where she lived at the moment.

It had taken her nearly a day to drive the whole way and she had been sure to return to Atlanta this night. She loved driving – she loved driving alone, hearing her favorite songs and screaming the refrains out loud. But right now? No, she wasn't able to drive the whole night. She wouldn't get tired because she still was a werewolf and didn't need that much sleep.

But Derek had left her totally confused and sleepy. She was tired and weary. She could barely keep her eyes open; her muscles were stiff and aching. She needed a bed, some sleep. She couldn't afford a hotel room and she wasn't sure if she would find one at 10p.m. in Beacon Hills. She had to sleep in her old house – maybe even her old room. She was too tired to feel the pain that the familiar smells and returning memories were causing. She opened the door of her car, went to the door and grabbed the key.

The house was nearly empty. Only two cupboards were standing in the living room and an old leather arm-chair was still standing next to the open fireplace. She hadn't spent too much time on the ground floor of the house as she had never had the best relationship to her grandparents. They had never liked her mother since she had "stolen" her one and only son from them. Well, she kind of had stolen him. She had turned him into a werewolf which had made him part of her pack, her family.

Anna had had her own room in the house, upstairs. After school she had always been with the Hales. Talia had always given her the feeling of a home even though she wasn't part of her pack. Since her pack died, Anna had become an alpha at a very early age and Talia had taught her to control the shift.

Derek had always been a bit jealous about her self control. She had never turned in front of her parents. Not since the day she left.

Anna tried hard to banish this memory from her mind. It hurt too much right now.

Even if she had wanted to go upstairs, her body would not have been able to. The wolfsbane and Derek's presence had been too exhausting today. She dragged herself over to the arm-chair, curled up on it and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"My dad?" Stiles was astounded and couldn't believe what Scott had just said.

"Yup, having dinner with my mom." Scott was smiling. Sure, he had been surprised but it had left him with a very good feeling inside of him to see his mother and Stiles' dad having a romantic dinner date.

Stiles wasn't that happy.

"If think they are a perfect match!" Scott grinned.

"No…" Stiles whispered. "My mom and my dad were a perfect match." he added quietly.

"Stiles…" Scott realized that he had made a mistake by telling his best friend right away. "I'm sorry, dude. That's definitely not what I meant!"

"I know, Scott. I know!" Stiles wasn't sure what to think about it. He was standing in front of the window of his room and looked outside. It was dark, it was after midnight already and he had to go to school tomorrow.

"Believe me, if there is one woman I would want my dad to be happy with it is your mom! She is great! But I… I never thought about it, you know? My mom, she… she,… I just don't know if I am ready to see him with another woman." Stiles knew it was selfish to say something like that but he was just being honest and he knew he could be with Scott.

"They were just eating dinner, Stiles. Not a big deal. But… don't you think you should let him be happy if he is ready? You know he loved your mother and misses her… but …. he shouldn't be alone forever, dude. He's a good one!" Scott was totally pro "Mama McCall and Sheriff Stilinski"! Since his own dad had never been around, the Sheriff had been the closest thing to a father for him. He had showed them both how to shave and how to fix a bike. He had been there for him when his own father hadn't.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. I guess there are worst thing than having you as a brother, heh?" Stiles smiled at his best friend. He could see that Scott was clearly excited about their parents. It made him happy to see Scott like that and maybe he would be fine with it, too.

* * *

A week had passed since Derek had met Anna again. One week that had been like hell for the pack.

"He makes me crazy!" Jackson complained when they were sitting at lunch. Lydia was with them today because Allison wasn't at school.

"Yeah, right? If this girl isn't going to call him soon, I will find her and make her talk to him!" Scott agreed.

"Do you think she is ever going to give him a call?" Lydia asked.

"Dunno. But if not, we have to kill him." Stiles joked.

Derek was worse than usually. He would yell at his friends, interrupt them, or even insult them. He had even growled at Lydia for being at the loft. Just for being there!

The first days he had followed Stiles because Anna would call his number and when he had realized she was not calling, he had become angry – really angry.

"Yesterday, I wanted to ask him if there was any chance that he would come to the game. He just yelled at me that he wasn't going to come because there was more important stuff to do than our stupid game." Isaac said. He didn't tell them that Derek had also yelled that he wasn't his father so he wasn't obliged to watch him play. Derek had later apologized for that given Isaac's family history and Isaac had forgiven him. He knew that his friends would be furious about Derek's comment and he couldn't stand to see them fight. Derek could be a dick but he had been a good friend to Isaac.

"He's not coming?" Stiles was shocked. He never actually played but he liked the feeling of having Derek there at the game. He would sit next to the Sheriff and they would drink beer and cheer. Scott, Isaac and Jackson were the best players on the field – what a surprise – and Stiles wanted Derek to acknowledge that.

"No, Stiles. He would be too ashamed if he saw you play tomorrow . We're so going to lose this one." Jackson snapped back.

"What? What did you just say? I'm going to play? I… like… I am not going to sit on the bench?" Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"Sooo losing this one…" Jackson repeated.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading - hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter – ENJOY!**  
**I still do not own Teen Wolf – just own the OC Anna.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Next day, Stiles woke up next to Isaac. The handsome blonde wolf had slept in Stiles bed for the last two nights. Since Derek had acted like a huge asshole for the last week, Isaac had been pretty awkward. Stiles was sure, Derek had said something incredibly stupid and Isaac was still hurt. He had said something incredibly stupid to all of them. He had had another fight with Scott about the alpha thing, had called him a whiny loser which had let to a big fight. Thank god, they healed really fast. He had forbidden Jackson to see Lydia at the loft because he didn't want to have her around since he wasn't himself. That had actually been a nice thing but Jackson had been really pissed because he wasn't allowed to stay at hers because her parents still didn't trust him since he left. And Stiles? Well he had growled at him several times, he hadn't thrown something at him but Stiles had been pretty cautious. And Peter? Well, since Peter was the one who had told him Anna was dead... He had punched him. Hard. Really hard.

So they all had been avoiding Derek during the last days. And since Stiles had called them a big family, Isaac had been nuzzling his human friend anyway. So there he was – lying next to Stiles.

"Hey pup..." He whispered, turning off the alarm of his phone. "Rise and shine, dude... rise and shine." He said while Isaac was still sleeping. He didn't wake up but cuddled closer to Stiles. Stiles sighed. Isaac wrapped his arm around Stiles chest, pulling him closer. What was Stiles? A toy?

"RISE AND SHINE, ISAAC!" Stiles said louder, pushing him away a bit. The blond beta opened his eyes. "Morning..." he mumbled and sat up. "Yeah... good morning to you, too. If you are thinking about sleeping in my bed again, grab yourself a pillow." Stiles phone rang again. "Oh come on, stupid phone. I turned off the alarm already!" Stiles grabbed his phone and his eyes widened in excitement. "DEREK!" He screamed.

* * *

Anna had had a really tough week. She had resigned from her job in Atlanta and had managed to move closer to Beacon Hills. Not that close, but a 2 hour ride so she could visit her grandpa now and then and was still not too close to Derek and his pack. She had rented a small apartment in Marysville, California. She hadn't rented the house in Beacon Hills to anyone yet and she didn't want to sell it. She just couldn't - it had been her home!

She was sitting at her tiny kitchen table, starring at the phone which was lying right in front of her. This phone had bothered her the last week. She had wanted to call Derek but had been too afraid and busy to do so. But this phone... it had felt so heavy in her pocket. She was sure it had been screaming her name... quietly but continuously.

She grabbed it just to put it away again like it was hot and burning her hand.

She took a deep breath and grabbed it again.

She touched the screen. It turned on and a picture appeared on the phone. Right there was a photo of a bunch of kids. They were all sitting on a big couch, eating pizza. They weren't looking into the camera like they hadn't even noticed they were photographed at that moment.

There was a good looking guy with short hair, a redhead was sitting on his lap. She was quite beautiful and smiled. He looked like he was joking with another boy who had longer, brown hair and wore a red hoodie. He was sitting next to a guy with black hair and they were both laughing really hard. And then there was a blonde boy, sitting between the boys, shoving a big piece of pizza into his mouth.

So that was Derek's pack? She smiled. He had to love them if he had this picture of them as his background. They had to be really close.

She looked up the number of Stiles... by the way: What the hell was a Stiles? Was it a boy or a girl? Was she his girlfriend? Was he one of the boys on the picture? She wondered and hoped he was the guy he was with the night they met again.

She found the number. She closed her eyes. "Calm down, Anna..." She whispered.

* * *

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed again, jumping off the bed. He ran into the living room where he bumped right into Derek. "What's wrong?" He looked quite concerned. Isaac was standing right behind Stiles, just wearing boxers. He would ask later.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled again.

"STILES! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?" Derek grabbed the boy, holding him still.

"HERE!" Stiles was waving his phone around. "It's you!" He screamed again.

Derek grabbed the phone and stared at the screen.

"It says 'DICK' and there is a photo of grumpy cat on it." Derek growled.

"Stiles?" Derek was mad and hold him tighter so that Stiles pulled a face.

"Yeah, that's your number." He responded.

"It says... DICK!" Derek was furious.

"Well I changed that when you broke my laptop... by THROWING IT AT ME!" Stiles snapped back.

"And you never let me take a photo of you and this was the closest picture I could find!" He defended himself.

"Ehm, sorry to interrupt but... you should answer it?!" Isaac said cautiously.

Stiles and Derek looked at him and then at each other.

"We are going to talk about that later..." Derek growled. He was staring at the screen.

She wanted to talk to him. He couldn't think properly.

"ANSWER IT!" Stiles yelled.

He did.

"Anna?" He asked. Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek slapped him. "Ouch!" Stiles hissed.

"Hi... Derek?" Anna whispered.

"Hey, yeah it's me." He answered. "I'm glad you called." Isaac and Stiles were still standing in front of them, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah... right. We have to get ready for school. Come on, big boy. Time to take a shower." Stiles turned around to Isaac. Derek closed his eyes... he would ask later.

He sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long. I just moved and... " She paused.

"You moved?" Derek asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Closer to... you...my grandfather...Nevermind. I... Derek... I just wanted to tell you that I have no intention to interfere with your pack. I moved a bit closer and... just so you know –there won't be any problems. I don't have a pack and... well. Just wanted to get that out." She closed her eyes. She had thought about what to say to him for over a week. And now she couldn't even get one sentence straight.

"I.. I understand." Derek whispered.

"I will be in Beacon Hills from time to time and you... we... I won't be a problem." She mumbled.

"I never thought you would be." Derek replied. "But, I would like to see you, Anna. Talk to you. I thought you were dead! And now... I... why don't you come over and we have a coffee...and talk?" Derek went on.

"I,... Derek, I can't." She wanted to see him, hug him and tell him she missed him so much. But her mind was stopping her.

"Just one coffee!" He begged.

Stiles put his head through the door.

"Invite her to the game!" He hissed. Derek threw a pillow. "Okay okay!" Stiles head disappeared.

"What was that?" Anna asked at the other end of the line. "Just Stiles. He asks... if you... Do you want to come to the Lacrosse game tonight? The boys are on the team..." Derek asked and Anna's heart bounced. Stiles was a boy!

"Derek, I really can't..." She insisted.

"Anna, please. We will just sit next to each other surrounded by a bunch of high school kids. We could grab a beer after the game but if you don't want to... we could just sit and watch the game. I... I missed you..." He had whispered the last words. Stiles had appeared again, grinning. Derek gave him his "I'm so going to punch you again" look but Stiles grinned even more.

Anna fought with herself.

It would be just one game. Maybe just an hour or so. They would not be alone, right? There would be humans – she could feel save. Right?

"Anna?" Derek asked again.

"Second Half." She said. Her mind had lost the fight.

"Great." Derek was surprised but beyond happy.

"See you there." She said quickly and hung up.

"She's coming?" Stiles asked, super excited.

"Yup. And now... you are going to die." Derek was still pissed about the grumpy cat named 'DICK'.

"Oopsie..." Stiles whispered, grabbing his bag and running up the stairs to the door. "Have to go to school, Derek. See you later!" He said. He opened the door and started running, screaming after Isaac to either help him or to get in the car so they could leave.

"Stiles, I am way faster than you. Stop running." Derek said calmly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - hit the review button if you liked it! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And another one right away – Uni starts on Monday so I won't have too much time next week. Hope you guys like the story – tell me in a review! Thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Halftime's over, boys! Get your asses out there and win this game!" The coach yelled at the team. "Stilinski, get your lazy ass off the bench, you're playing again!" Stiles nodded, he was still out of breath. He looked up the ranks where Derek was sitting – still alone. "Still no sign of her?" He whispered, knowing that Derek could hear him very clearly. The alpha shook his head.

"My phone's in my bag down here, just call her." Stiles replied.

"STILINSKI!" The coach yelled again.

"Coming, Coach. Coming!" Stiles said, holding his hands up.

"Hey, Stiles. It's really nice your cousin came today. Nice from him to watch you play!" Danny came up to him, smiling genuinely.

"Cousin?" Stiles wondered. "OH, yeah... right. My cousin... Miguel...Yeah, he's really into Lacrosse..." Stiles answered – He could feel Derek staring at him with his – well you know what look I mean.

Derek went down to the benches and opened Stiles' bag. "Hey – You!" The coach hissed at Derek. "What are you doing there? Hey – I know you! Come back!"

Derek ignored him – grabbed the phone and left the game.

He called his own number – this time it said "lovely Derek" and the photo was a black Labrador puppy. Stiles was soooo funny...

"Stiles?" A familiar voice answered. Derek looked at the phone to check he if had really dialed the right number.

"Sheriff?" He asked back.

"Who's there?" The Sheriff replied.

"Derek, Derek Hale. Why do you have my phone?" Derek's thoughts were racing.

"Your phone? I just found it – at an accident site." Derek's mind went blank.

* * *

"Derek's leaving –something's wrong." Scott hissed to Stiles who was lying on the ground after he just had been tackled.

"WHAT?" Stiles asked in fear.

"Dunno. He wants us to stay. First we have to win this game, dude. Stand up." Scott helped Stiles to get up.

Stiles felt overstrained.

* * *

Derek entered the hospital. He didn't have to ask where Anna was. He could smell her blood.

The Sheriff and Melissa were waiting in front of her room.

"Derek!" Melissa greeted him.

"Mrs. McCall – Sheriff. How is she?" Derek was standing beside himself.

"She's going to be fine. Her car got hit by something – we still don't know what it was." The Sheriff explained.

"Can I see her? She should be fine by now." He asked Melissa.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She's one of us – she heals." He explained.

"Derek – she doesn't." Melissa replied.

Derek opened the door and his body tensed.

Anna was lying there – her head was bandaged, her hair full of blood. She looked terrible.

"What is wrong with her, Derek?" Melissa was standing behind him.

"I don't know..." He whispered.

"Shall I call Deaton?" She proposed and Derek nodded. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge.

He tried to locate the injuries. She had one at her head – obviously. Her arm was broken, her ribs as well. She had some open wounds – they didn't heal. He tried to catch her scent.

It was week. He could smell her blood but her scent was different. He had realized it before but hadn't thought about it that much. He had blamed her perfume for it.

He could still smell the perfume but her body smelled as well – like she was really sick.

He still sat there when he could hear the pack arrive. They didn't come in but they were all waiting outside. Deaton came as fast as he could but it took him a while.

"Derek." He greeted the alpha and froze in shock when he saw the woman. "That... that can't be... Derek!" He was shocked. "I know. It's her... I couldn't believe it either." The alpha explained. Deaton knew Anna like he had known her pack.

"Will you give me a moment with her?" He asked Derek to wait outside.

"Of course." Derek left the room, not without looking at her another time.

The boys were sitting outside – staring at him.

The Sheriff had already told them about the accident and they were wondering how it could happen to a werewolf, too.

"How is she?" Stiles asked, coming up to Derek.

"She's not healing – well, not fast enough." Derek answered.

"How is that even possible?" Jackson asked, looking really worried. Lydia was sitting next to him.

"Dunno. Deaton may know more..." Derek felt the love of his pack. Stiles had his hand on his shoulder, grabbing it tightly.

He looked at Stiles. His heartbeat was fast, he must have been playing the whole game. Derek wondered how it had ended.

"We won." Stiles smiled, noticing how Derek listened to his heartbeat and watched him closely. Like he could read his freaking mind - Stiles knew him so well.

A few minutes later, Deaton opened the door. They all raised their heads.

"Well... she is healing now. Not that fast but she is. I fixed it."

"How?" Derek asked.

"Wolfsbane." Deaton replied, looking worried.

"What?" They all yelled.

"She is using it to weaken herself. Her body is really sick – she must be doing it for years. I found this..." He showed them Anna's necklace. Derek grabbed it. He coughed. Wolfsbane.

He knew this necklace – he had given it to her for her tenth birthday. He and Cora had bought it and had had a triskalion engraved at the back.

"It's filled with it." Deaton said. "She was inhaling it all the time." Derek could not believe the veterinarian's words. Inhaling wolfsbane? For years? Why the hell would she do something like that? Why would she try to weaken her body? Weaken her wolf?

"I gave her something, she will heal faster now." Deaton explained.

"Thanks, Doc. Really..." Derek nodded. "You can go in now. She should wake up soon." Deaton added.

* * *

Derek was sitting at Anna's side for nearly an hour when she first opened her eyes. She tried to look around. She wondered where she was.

"It's ok, Anna. You're at the hospital, you had an accident." Derek tried to calm her down, when her heart started racing. He held her hand.

"Derek... I...I..." She started, her voice was weak; she stopped.

"It's okay, Anna. You're healing. You will be fine." He explained and when he saw her eyes widen, he added: "I know, you don't want to heal but your injuries are bad. You can go on with killing yourself afterwards." He was angry at her - angry for hurting herself. He still could not understand why she would do it!

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't understand..." She tried to explain.

"Damn right, Anna. I don't understand." He snapped back. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you hurt yourself?" He stood up, glaring at her. Tears started running down her cheek. "Why would you weaken yourself, your abilities? How could you? The doc said your body is injured – you nearly killed yourself! What were you thinking?"

"Derek..." Stiles' voice appeared behind him. "Enough..." The boy whispered.

Derek turned around – enraged. Stiles was standing in front of the door, looking really concerned. He had seen the betas cringing outside and had decided to see what was going on.

"I don't understand her Stiles! Why would someone do this? Why hurt yourself? How could she? Why...?" He pointed at Anna who was feeling better already and trying to sit up.

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to kill my inner wolf." She whispered, leaving Derek in shock.

"What?" He asked baffled.

"You heard what I said, Derek. I stopped being a wolf a long time ago and I had to weaken myself to feel human again – to be able to live a normal life. I did this to be me again – to be free." She began.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... You... you stopped being a wolf? How is that even possible?" Stiles interrupted, stepping forward next to his alpha. Derek stared at her while she just went quiet. Her heart was racing, he could smell her nervousness.

"Derek..." She began.

"How long haven't you turned, Anna?" He asked calmly – too tensed to be enraged.

She didn't say anything. Stiles just changed looks between the two. Anna just stared right back at Derek – biting her lip.

"How long?" He repeated, his eyes turning red. A deep growl filled the room – his alphas flinched outside.

"Nearly three years..." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Derek exploded right next to Stiles.

"Derek, calm down!" Stiles yelled when Jackson and Isaac stormed into the room. They grabbed their alpha and pressed him against the wall.

"Calm down, Derek!" Jackson repeated.

Anna screamed. She was in pain. Her teary eyes kept staring at the alpha. The present of a turned alpha woke her instincts. Her body wanted to turn but she resisted. Her body was aching, her head ready to explode. Her eyes burned.

"Get him out of here!" Stiles ordered. "Boys - now!" He yelled. Anna's muscles flexed, she pressed her nails into the sheets. Stiles tried to hold her.

Isaac and Jackson had a hard time bringing Derek out of the room but they eventually did it. He had already turned back but he was still furious. They could hear him growl.

Stiles was standing next to Anna, grabbing her shoulders.

"Anna, it's ok. Calm down. Shhh… it's ok, Anna." He whispered.

Anna shook her head. "The bracelet…!"

Stiles looked around but he could not find it. The last time he had seen it, Derek had had it but he probably wouldn't keep a bracelet full of wolfsbane with him. He went outside, were Lydia was standing, watching Isaac and Jackson trying to keep Derek calm.

"Where's the bracelet, Derek?" He asked his alpha only to regret it a second later.

"Are you kidding me, Stiles?" Derek yelled. "She is so not getting it back!" He added, fixing his eyes on Stiles like he was ready to rip his throat out – with his teeth.

"Derek, she is in pain. Gimme the pendant." He begged his friend but he refused.

"Do you really want her to turn right now? Since she hasn't turned in a gazillion full moons?" Stiles reminded him of Anna's condition.

Derek growled. Isaac grabbed his shoulder again.

"Lydia…" He pressed her name and Lydia pulled the bracelet out of her bag. Stiles grabbed it and ran back to Anna. He held it close to her nose and she started coughing and choking.

"It's okay…" Stiles said calmly while holding her shoulders.

"No… it's not." She whispered, looking terrified.

* * *

"She hasn't turned in nearly three years?" Peter was surprised. "Like not even on a full moon?"

Derek sighed.

"How?" Peter wasn't sure if he was disappointed or impressed. The pack was sitting in the loft after Anna had fallen asleep and Derek had been able to leave the hospital without destroying or killing anything or anyone.

"Wolfsbane and moonstone." Stiles summarized it for Peter.

"You know you have to kill her, right? We have to talk to the Argents or I could do that for you…" Peter proposed.

"Peter. One more word…." Derek growled. Even though he would not kill her, Peter was right. She was dangerous. He thought about Boyd and how dangerous he had been after he hadn't turned in a few months. She hadn't turned in a couple of years. If she would stop using wolfsbane she would turn into a ticking time bomb. She would be stronger than all of them. Even Scott and Derek together. The Argents would be pretty angry at them. He couldn't tell them - not yet. But he eventually had.

"That would be something you like, right Peter? Kill a weakened alpha to become one yourself." Scott hissed. He hadn't been at the hospital because he had not been sure how Anna would react to have two alphas and a pack around her when she is not able to defend herself and he had been right. Good thing, he hadn't been there otherwise Anna might have turned.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" He snapped back. That was too much for Derek. He exploded again, throwing Peter against the wall. "Don't you dare talking about Laura." He growled, punching his uncle right into his face. He stopped a few seconds later when Peter's lips and cheeks were bleeding.

"We are not going to kill her. She will move back to Marysville and we will never see her again." Derek decided.

"You want to leave her all by her own? Derek, you can't be serious!" Scott didn't believe what he had just heard.

"I am! She has always been strong – she had always had the best self control. She didn't turn in a couple of years and if there's no wolf around she won't. She will be weak because of the wolfsbane – it could kill her so she won't risk it." Derek explained himself.

"Derek! She could also die from the wolfsbane! You can't just leave her like that!" Stiles said.

Derek looked sad. His mind hadn't realized what had happened during the last hour. He still couldn't believe it.

"We can't leave her alone, Derek." Stiles whispered. "I know you can't!"

They had left her at the hospital but Melissa had promised to check on her every hour or so.

"Of course I can't! She is still part of my family but she is dangerous around me – around the pack and around Scott!" Derek said enraged.

"But she is not around Lydia and Stiles." Isaac noticed.

* * *

Stiles knocked at her room at the Beacon Hills hospital and opened the door. Anna was sitting on her bed, packing her bag.

"Hey…" he greeted her. "Stiles, right?" She answered. "Yup… and this is Lydia." The redhead followed Stiles into the room. "Yeah, right. The girlfriend of the pretty guy, aren't you?" Lydia nodded.

"What is it about the two of you? Having relationships with werewolfs?" Anna said in disgust.

"What the Hale?" Stiles screamed. "I don't have a relationship with one of them!" He explained.

"Wait – but I can smell a wolf all over her." Anna was confused.

"Yeah, well she is with Jackson. But they had been before he was turned." Stiles explained.

"But I can smell at least one of them all over you!" Anna answered, leading Lydia to raise an eyebrow. Stiles' face turned red

"Ah,… Isaac…" Stiles sighed. "He is sleeping in my bed at the moment. He is a bit special about the whole nuzzling thing." He defended himself. Anna tried to identify the different scents.

"And you're close to Derek and another one… another alpha?" Anna asked, her eyes widened.

"Man, you're good at this, aren't you?" Stiles was surprised. "Scott is my best friend and a true alpha. He is somehow part of the pack."

"Like you?" Anna was even more confused.

"Yeah. We are. Lydia here – well, she is a banshee and I am the human pet of the pack." Stiles smiled.

"A banshee? Really? This keeps getting worse!" Anna's stomach turned.

"Sorry, a bit too much?" Lydia asked, worried about the young woman who now had the face color of Hulk.

"Yeah, kinda. Sorry, but why are you here again?" Anna asked.

"We wanted to check on you since we thought Derek would be too much for you right now." Lydia explained.

Anna smiled. "I'm okay. Thanks. It was… I have things under control now. Think the stuff the Doc gave me, had woken my instincts. I'm fine." She told them.

"Sure? We could bring you home, you know." Stiles proposed.

"Thanks, Stiles. But… I am fine." She repeated. "You can tell Derek I will call him tonight, when I'm home, ok? Still have his phone. I think I have to explain a lot to him so… just tell him, I'll give him a call." Anna had decided to tell him the truth. The way he had looked had her – sickened by her conditioned and in total disgust. She had to tell him why she hadn't turned and why she didn't want to be a wolf anymore. She had to tell him why she stopped looking for him and his sister. Why she stopped looking for her family.

* * *

**_Liked it? Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys... I'm back at uni but I wrote a new chapter yesterday. **

**Thank you guys for following this story and adding it as a favorite!**

**Still do NOT own Teen Wolf... :)**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Derek was sitting in his own living room upstairs. He had two rooms and a bathroom for himself and he sure needed it. Not just because he was the alpha – he loved his pack. He did. And he loved having them around! He cared for them as much as he could. But that was exactly the problem. Since he had lost his first love, since his whole family had died in the fire and Laura was killed by his own uncle, he wasn't able to care as much as he used to. He needed to be alone from time to time.

He had been a pretty funny kid - always laughing, having fun with his siblings. He had felt loved being around his family and he had loved them with all of his heart.

He had fallen in love with an incredible girl.

And he had lost her.

He had met Kate Argent – and she had killed his family.

Kate.

He hadn't thought about her too much lately. After their last big fight, he could have had sworn that he had seen her but he was sure it was just a dream. Peter had killed her – he had seen it with his own eyes.

Peter.

He had killed his beloved older sister and his ex-girlfriend.

Derek hated him and he was sure he couldn't be trusted. He had betrayed them too often, had killed too many innocent people.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to calm down his heartbeat.

And from one day to the other Anna had appeared and his world had been turned upside down.

They had been close – they had been family. Something he never thought he could have again until he had found his new one – his pack. And Anna? Even though she wouldn't accept it – she was still a werewolf. She had done something horrible to herself over the last years and he still could not understand why.

She had always been an awesome wolf – strong, smart and incredibly self-controlled.

She had lived with her grandparents who had never cared too much for her. They had loved her – at least that's what Derek thought. They had given her a home, even though they had never had a close relationship before Anna's parents had died so they must have loved her, right? They gave up their life and took a child into her home.

She had never turned in front of them – not once.

And there had been fights – a lot of them had mostly been about the Hales. Her grandparents had always been against them, never wanted her to stay with them for too long. But Anna? She had always defended them.

His mother had always said that Anna was special. She could control her temper better than anyone in the pack – and she was still a child back then! When Derek had struggled and Peter had helped him to control himself, Anna had tried to stop him. She had always been telling him that anger shouldn't be his anchor – that love should have been it instead.

Love had always been her anchor.

One night, a few months before the fire – she had been 13 at that time – they had been sitting on the porch of the Hale house. They had just come back from hunting and Derek had been in a fight with his older sister over … he couldn't remember. Something stupid, he supposed. The problem had been his shifting. He had not been able to control it properly afterwards because he had been too angry at Laura.

Anna had been sitting next to him, holding his hand while he tried to calm down. Even though Derek had been a couple of years older and he had often been annoyed by his "foster sister", she had never given up on him, she had always had his back.

"Why is it so easy for you, Anna?" He had asked her.

"It is not, Derek. It's not that easy for me." She had answered.

"But you never turn when you are angry…You never turn when you don't want to." He had whispered.

"That's because I control my shift differently, Derek. Believe me – I would turn all the time when anger would be my anchor. I lost my whole pack, my parents, my grandparents aren't the best family to have. You have to find a balance. Anger can make me turn as well as it can make you shift. But love brings me down. And to control the shift you have to control your feelings. I know, that it's not that easy but these two feelings are an entity. Without love or passion there wouldn't be anger. When I am nearly turning, I try to remember my parents and then I would get angry. But then I figured I had to remember them as something special – the best thing in my live. I tried to think about all the love they gave and taught me. That brings me down. You are trying to control you anger but how? I mean – anger isn't a feeling that makes you calm down, right? Love does…"

"But I…" Derek had begun.

"I know… you lost her, Derek. I know. But she isn't the only person who loves you…We all do." She had whispered.

She had been right.

But he had never learned to use this love – he had always used his anger.

Anna had always appreciated the fact that she was a wolf – she had enjoyed the most parts of it. She had never felt the anger, the need to kill – unlike Derek. She sure had been angry, sad and horrible after the hunter's attack that killed her pack. But she had never used this anger to become a wolf.

Derek wondered what had happened to the girl he had known back then – wondered what had changed her.

But he would find out soon.

Anna had promised to call him.

* * *

Anna was lying on her bed and dialing Stiles' number.

She had to get it over with. She had to tell him everything. She wanted him to understand why she acted like that.

Derek's voice made her shiver.

He was still mad – still disappointed. She could feel it.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hey…"

"You are still mad, heh?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"What… Anna? What do you expect me to do? I thought you were dead, I find out your alive which made me happier than you could imagine. And then… then I get told you were nearly killing yourself. How… I mean…" Derek sighed.

"It made you happy?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course it did! You are still family and… I don't have much of it left." He added. He had to breath – his eyes filled with tears thinking about Laura. Thinking about how his own uncle had killed her.

"What happened to her, Derek?" Anna asked after a long minute of silence.

"Hmm?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Laura… How did she die?" Anna's voice was weak.

"How do you…?" Derek mumbled.

"Well, since you are the alpha … well… it wasn't that hard to figure out…" She explained.

"We… we went to Brooklyn. Lived there. She came back eventually and… got killed by Peter." He told her.

"Uncle Peter?" She was baffled.

"Yeah… he killed her to become the alpha. So I had to kill him but now… now he's back. It's … it's complicated. It's horrible. So many things have happened, Anna…So many people died…" Derek's voice broke.

"I'm so sorry, Derek…" Tears filled her eyes. She had never been really close to Laura because she had been way older than Anna. But he had loved her. Deeply.

"Will you tell me now what happened to you?" He asked, wiping away a tear from his eye.

He could hear her take a deep breath.

"It all began after the fire…" She began. "After you'd left me…"

* * *

**Woohooo... excited to read what happened to Anna? What do YOU think? Tell me in a review!**

**Love love love **


	11. Chapter 11

**So FINALLY...They are going to have THAT TALK!**

**I hope you guys like it - please - please - please REVIEW. I really want to know if you like a chapter or not to write the next one!**

**Have a great weekend!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

"I don't blame you, Derek. I really don't. I know Laura decided to leave and you had just lost you family... I get it now... I am not mad at you. But I was pretty scared back then. I had lost the people that came closest to being a family to me. I had lost... I had lost my best friends. When Cora died in that fire and you left me... I was alone! I had to go to school and you weren't there. None of you were. I was alone and suddenly I wasn't part of a pack anymore. I mean, I've never been really part of your pack, never followed your mother as you did but I had never had the urge to have my own pack. But when you left I had to accept that I was the last of my pack, my own family – an alpha. Deaton helped me to accept it, even though he was you emissary. He helped me to be an alpha -an alpha without a pack. A thirteen year old alpha without a pack or a family." She stopped. She could feel Derek holding his breath. "I had to accept that _you _left me..."

"I'm so ... I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

They both went silent for a moment.

"I visited Peter from time to time to check on you, you know?" She confessed.

"What do you mean 'to check on us'?" He wondered.

"Well, he was the last of the pack who survived except from you. I figured he would somehow become an alpha if you..."

"If we were dead." Derek ended her sentence.

"Yeah...but he just lay there. He wasn't able to communicate but I guess, I just hoped he would change then so I would know. But he never did. I assumed you had to be alive. So I decided to leave town to look for you on my own. When I turned 16, I told my grandparents I would attend a boarding school. I left Beacon Hills to find you. I... I wanted to know what had happened, why you left me. I... missed you so much. I needed you so much" She whispered.

"But you couldn't find us..." He said.

"I couldn't. I tried to comb through every state but, well. I was 16, right? I had to find a place to sleep and get something to eat once in a while. I wasn't like Laura and your mother. I cannot transform into a real wolf so it was hard. I had to work a few weeks in a row to be able to pay for a bed and some food and then I would run through the whole state to find you. I was more a wolf than human – sleeping in the woods, hunt down animals. I told myself that I had to give up eventually – was angry at myself for thinking like that and for not being able to find you. I had relied on my powers but they had failed me. I fought with myself but when I got a call from my grandfather ... I stopped." She told him. Thinking about those days hurt. She could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger.

"Why did he call you?" Derek asked, feeling something horrible would follow. He hadn't said a word during the last minute. He had to realize what she had been through – what burden she had had to bear. He felt sick – he felt guilty – he hated himself.

"He just told me to come home. As soon as possible. He wouldn't tell me why, so I told him I wouldn't be able to just come back to Beacon Hills because of school and then... then he had started to cry." She gulped.

"So you came back." Derek felt even sicker.

"Yeah, I did. I came back and my grandma... she had cancer. I could smell it inside of her body without seeing her... she was full of it. She had been sick for the last year but they hadn't told me. I think they had tried to contact me but I was on the run and... well... I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to wait if she could be saved. " Anna went on. "But she couldn't. She was dying and in incredible pain. So I decided to..."

"Please, Anna... please don't tell me that you..." Derek expected the worst. Had she tried to turn her? Had she even taken her life?

"I had to do _something_, Derek. I had to take her pain away... This was the least thing I could do for her. I loved her. She was my grandma..." She whispered.

"But you... you didn't...?"

"Kill her? No... but...I thought about it. It scared me to see her in so much pain, to see my grandma die and my grandpa cry for her. So one day I turned." She confessed. Love had been her anchor. And seeing a loved one suffer had done the trick. "I had told her that I could help her with her pain and while I was absorbing it...I could feel her pain. It was too much for me... I shifted. For the first time in my life I shifted right in front of my grandparents."

Now Derek started to feel his eyes fill with tears again. She had been strong for all these years and he knew how powerful her self-control had been. She must have felt terrible – it must have been the worst for her.

"They were shocked, scared and... _disgusted_." She stopped.

Derek remembered Frank's words: "_She was sick_." He cringed.

"That's why, Anna?" He whispered.

"Yes, Derek. That's why I never turn. To see this hatred in their eyes – the fear. It killed me. I left the next day. Never saw my grandma again. I swore I would kill my inner beast... when I realized I couldn't, I started paralyzing it. I only turned on a full moon for a few months until I found someone to help me. He was an emissary. He didn't want to help me at first but I...I eventually made him sell me a cage." She went on.

"Made of moonstone." Derek stated.

"Yes... So... I wouldn't even turn on a full moon." She added.

"That's aweful, Anna." Derek felt horrible. "You are a werewolf – a born one! That is who you are. You are killing a part of yourself. This isn't you – Anna. You are not human. You are a werewolf...Like your mother and her whole family and... like _I_ am..." His voice broke.

"No Derek. I... I hate being a wolf. I hate being a lone alpha. I had nobody. The only way to start a new life was to be human. To feel human. I stopped healing, suppressed my instincts. I had a fresh start, Derek." She explained him.

"But you are not human. Deaton said your body is sick, Anna. You are slowly killing yourself. Shifting could kill you right now." He got angry. Why would she want that? He had felt pain before, he had lost loved ones but he had never wasted even a single thought about wanting to be human.

"I know that Derek. That's why I don't shift. I have a life! I have friends, I had a job; I've even been engaged. I was pretty happy until I came back, Derek." She hissed back.

"You have been engaged?" He was baffled. Anna had been engaged? "What happened?" He asked, surprised and somehow hurt. He wasn't sure why.

"Doesn't matter." She could have slapped herself right now. Why would she bring up her ex-fiancé? To tell him that being a werewolf would always be the reason her love life was cursed? To tell him Daniel wanted children – a wish she could not fulfil? She tried to breathe in but the lump in her throat was stopping her.

"Anna... you belong to _us._ You are a wolf – nothing will ever change that. I am here for you..." He told her. "My pack is strong, we can help you."

"Derek. There is nothing you can do about it. Turning would make me a monster. One, that not even you and your pack could stop. And turning while being as weak as I am right now? It would sure kill me." Anna started crying. "Even if I want to, Derek, I can't."

She hung up.

A deep growl filled the air. Derek was mad. He pursed his lips and his eyes turned red. He threw the phone against the wall where it crashed and fell down into pieces. He exhaled, concentrating. His eyes turned back.

Anna was killing him. She confused him – his feelings. She made him angry and at the same time he felt responsible for her. He felt sorry for her, he was worried about her. The things she just had told him were horrible. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt when the last people she had left had turned away from her.

He would be there for her, he would make her stop to use wolfsbane and he would make her turn eventually – his pack would help her. He had made up his mind. She would become a wolf again and she would start healing – inside and outside. If she didn't, Beacon Hills would be too dangerous for her. He knew Peter was still hiding his true feelings – he was evil and even without his full strength back, a weakened alpha werewolf would be no problem for him. He could kill her and would regain his alpha powers.

They had to keep her safe. He had to help her live without wolfsbane and he had to make her shift eventually. They had to find a way.

He sighed when he looked at the broken phone on the ground.

He would not only have to buy Stiles a new laptop but also a new phone. Stiles would be so pissed.

* * *

**Please guys - one tiny review... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Hope you guys like it... Still a bit sad... I really wanna know what you guys think about the development of my story! PLEASE leave a review... Makes me wanna write a new chapter even faster if you do!**

**I do not own Tee Wolf :)**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Hey! Stiles! Wait…!" Alison's voice appeared behind the group of boys. Scott and Isaac nearly froze when they heard her voice but Stiles turned around to see their former friend... or ex-girlfriend... standing right in front of them. She kept distance though.

"Hey, Alison. What's... What's up?" Stiles asked and he could feel how his buddies turned around... very slowly.

Alison realized it hadn't been the best time to talk to Stiles but seriously, he always was with Isaac and Scott and she would have to face them sooner or later. Even though it was very uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." She mumbled and the wolves nodded. "Ehm, Stiles. Yeah... My dad. He just wanted to ask if Derek could arrange a meeting. We heard there is a teenager missing and well... you know. Just to talk... Do you think Derek would talk to us?"

"To you? Or your dad?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and Alison sighed. "Well, technically... to us. I mean...Urgh... well. Since you know... since..." She felt so embarrassed.

"Since you and Scott broke up and you started a relationship with this buddy here..." Stiles pointed at Isaac whose face turned red immediately. "And then the two of you broke up as well and then you decided to not see us any longer because you didn't wanna be involved in this whole... thingy...?"

Alison looked baffled. "Yes." She continued. "Well, since _then._.. My dad and I have tried to stay out of it... you know... the wolf thing... and since there weren't any attacks it was easy but now there is a girl missing and we... you know... your dad asked us and..."

"My dad asked you?" Stiles didn't believe her or at least he didn't want to.

"Yes. He's here. Talking to the teachers, right now. He asked my dad and well... could you just asked Derek, please?"

" 'Course..." The second Stiles had said that, Alison rushed down the hallway.

"That was weird..." Scott whispered and Isaac looked really sick. Stiles knew he still had feelings for her but they had been a terrible couple. Isaac needed someone soft, someone to look out for him but not someone who could actually kill him. Alison had been too strong for him. He needed to be the strong one just for once.

"Sure was." The blonde wolf said.

"My dad is here?" Stiles was still confused. When he had organized his thoughts he ran down the hallway and bumped right into one of his dad's deputies when he ran around the corner.

"Stiles!" He shouted. "Watch out!"

"Sorry Parrish. Have you seen... Where's my dad?" Stiles wanted to know from the younger policeman.

"He should be... oh, see. There he is." The man told Stiles when the Sheriff left the headmaster's office. When he saw the boys he sighed.

"How come I'm not surprised to find you here..."

"Well, actually. We are surprised, dad." Stiles was angry.

Stiles' dad walked with them a few steps.

"When did you wanna tell us?" Stiles asked disappointed.

"Tell you what?" The Sheriff had tried to avoid this talk. "Parrish, can you talk to the English teacher?" He asked his deputy who came up to him. "Oh, and we have to buy some coffee later, I'm really tired..." He added and Parrish smiled.

Stiles felt like he would explode.

"DAD! Focuse! The missing girl!" He shouted.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Well... you are never home and I didn't want to bother..." He could finish his sentence because Stiles literally went crazy.

"Bother us? Really? These boys here next to me?" He grabbed Isaac's and Scott's shoulders. "You know? They are freaking werewolves and they..." He again pointed at his friends but this time with more... craziness. "They might be able to find her. They have super senses, you know? And you call the Argents instead? Really, dad?"

"Sorry, son. But I... I wasn't sure if you have anything to do with it. I mean, you said there is this new girl and I..." He stopped when Stiles turned into himself again.

"You thought it had been us...It had been them..." He stopped grabbing his friends.

"But Sheriff, you could have asked us!" Scott interrupted.

"Scott, I... this is nothing personal but... I just couldn't." He confessed.

"You couldn't ask your _own son_?" Stiles was disappointed.

"You and the pack – we thought it could be her and we didn't want to cause problems and..."

"We?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. The Sheriff turned red.

"Well... yes. Melissa and I we figured it could cause trouble. If we knew it had been the pack... we... it would have been a mess. We had to find another way..."

"Oh, right. You and MamaMcCall. How could I forget about _that._.." Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles..." His father began but it was too late.

"Sorry, Dad. Won't bother you any longer. We have to go to class." He turned around on his heel and his wolves followed, looking really sad.

* * *

When Stiles and the rest entered the loft Derek was sitting at the big table in front of the windows. He didn't raise his head but kept looking at the old book in front of him.

"Hello, Derek." Isaac aid. "Hello my best buddies!" Scott imitated Derek.

"How was your day, guys?" Scott added, grinning because he could sense Derek getting annoyed. "Great, well... there was a weird talk with Alison and an even weirder talk with the Sheriff and Stiles is..." Isaac couldn't finish his sentence. Stiles had thrown his bag into the corner and went right into the kitchen. Derek looked up, watching Stiles. "Stiles? What happened?" He shouted.

"Not going to talk about it." He answered while he tried to find something to eat.

"You could let me finish my senten..." Isaac complaint but Derek didn't listen to him. He got up and followed Stiles into the kitchen.

"Sentence." Isaac finished when Derek had already left the living room.

"Great..." He sighed.

"Come on, guys. Let's play..." Jackson laid one hand on Isaac's shoulder and pointed at the playstation. He already knew what had happened with the Sheriff and Derek sure wanted to talk to Stiles alone.

Derek had followed Stiles into the kitchen where the boy had started to make a sandwich.

"Stiles? What happened?" He asked again.

" Not . going . to . talk. about . it!" He stated again.

"Stiles..." Derek asked again.

"Derek! I told you I don't wanna talk about it, ok? If anyone should understand that then it's you! You always keep us out. I had a fight with my dad. Don't wanna talk about it." He didn't look up at the alpha.

"Okay..." Derek whispered.

"Okay... Yes." He threw the peanut butter back into the cupboard. "Okay... Yes, Derek. My dad - he is dating Scott's mom and I am not sure if I'm okay with it, ok? I love Melissa, she is great and my dad needs someone and I get it, they like each other and yes, I am totally selfish on this one but it is really hard to imagine my dad with someone else than my mom. And yes, he asked the Argents before he asked us to look for the missing girl which I didn't even know was missing and he didn't want to drag us into this whole situation and yes, he wants to see you and the Argents, too ..." Derek started to smile. "...and yes. I really didn't want to tell you that but I did and now I hate you." Stiles had realized how he had just started telling Derek everything. "And now wipe that stupid grin off your stupid face, Derek." He added.

Derek chuckled but he regained himself. "Okay, Stiles. So, what about the Argents?"

"Well, Alison told us Chris wants to talk to you. There is this missing girl and I guess my dad must have mentioned Anna because he mistakenly thought Anna could be the missing girl because I didn't tell him everything and... yeah. So, Chris wants a meeting." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, I wanted to call him as well. Anna is going to need protection. I figured she is a target now, she always has been. A lone, weakened alpha is not a threat but if someone... "Derek pointed downstairs with his head where Peter lived."... if someone wants to become an alpha we need to protect her. Everyone should know that she is protected by two alphas and a pack." He had shouted his last words to make sure Peter had heard them. Peter was at home, like he always was during the day. But Derek never knew what he did at night. He sure was a pain in the ass. He wasn't fully back though – his powers weren't as strong as before Derek had killed him. But Peter was dangerous.

"Two alphas and a pack..." Stiles repeated. And a really smart human, he said in his mind.

"I'm going to call Chris." Stiles added. "And I'll try to reach Anna again. She needs to know and maybe I can convince her to come or at least have a phone conference..." Derek nodded.

"And you, Stiles, you should ask your dad and Melissa if they wanna join us..." Derek looked concerned when he said this. Stiles sighed. "The two of you should talk...He is your dad, Stiles." He whispered.

"I know... First the Argents and then my dad..." Stiles sighed again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Is Anna joining the meeting? What will happen with Stiles and his dad? Any guesses?**

**LOVE from Germany **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Get ready for another chapter ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

"She isn't answering any of my calls…" Derek sighed. He had tried to call Anna a million times. He was worried. Peter was with the pack at home so he would have to worry about him hurting her but he wanted to know what she was doing, wanted to tell her about the meeting, about his thoughts about Peter and – and he wanted to talk to her, like so bad.

"Shit. So, what are we going to do now? I mean, we have to reach her, right? If you're right and big bad Peter is after her…"

"I know, Stiles." Derek interrupted his friend. They were standing outside his building while the pack, including Lydia, were preparing everything for the meeting with the Argents, the Sheriff and Scott's mother.

"What are we going to tell Chris anyway? Hey, there's a new wolf around, but don't be afraid – she is paralyzing herself with wolfsbane?" Stiles asked.

"Yap. Exactly."

"Phh… okay. I just don't think we should tell them everything, you know? That whole 'she hasn't turned in years' stuff is probably not the best way to make Chris accept her here, right?"

"Stiles…" Derek was annoyed. He knew Stiles was right.

"Derek?!"

"Just… just don't talk during the meeting. Let me handle things, ok? I just –" The phone in his hand buzzed. He had crashed Stiles' so he was using Isaac's right now.

"Anna!" He was so happy she called.

"Derek… New number?" She wondered.

"Eeh… yeah… kinda… kinda broke Stiles' phone and have to use Isaac's now."

"Oh, ok."

"Glad you called. Where are you?" He wanted to know.

"I'm… Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, we are having a meeting. I really need to talk to you. You are not safe anymore… And the Argents and my pack we need to make up a plan and I wanted to ask you if you wanna join us?"

"The Argents? Like the _Hunter Argents_?" Her voice was nervous.

"Yah, we are working together… kinda. Please, could you join us?"

"Derek, did you forget the last time I was around you?" She whispered.

"No… but… if you wear your necklace? I swear you will be safe. We just… Please, Anna. I…" He was looking at Stiles and turned around. "_I want to see you…_ Please…" He whispered.

She could feel his pain. She felt the same. Since she had seen him at her grandparent's house she wanted to see him, smell him, be with him all the time. But she couldn't. At least she hadn't been able to be around him the last time. He was right, she hadn't been wearing her necklace because he had taken it. And now? Now he wanted her to wear it?

"How many wolfs are you… how many will be there?" She whispered.

"We are 3 betas and 2 alphas. A banshee and Stiles. And two of the Argent family."

She sighed.

"I am at the nursing home right now… Where… ?"

Derek jumped which shocked Stiles a bit but he grinned so Stiles knew Anna would come.

"Stiles is going to pick you up. Just… just stay where you are. I- I- Thank you, Anna." She hung up.

"So… I have to pick her up?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yup"

"_With_…?" Stiles grinned.

"Yes, Stiles. Take the Camaro." Derek sighed.

"YES!" Stiles shouted.

"Keys?" He asked and Derek gave it to him.

"She really has to mean_ a lot_ to you, buddy. The Camaro… wow…" Stiles said while he got into Derek's car.

"Yeah… she does…" Derek whispered, smiling.

* * *

Stiles stopped right in front of the nursing home where Anna was waiting.

"Hey, get in!" He smiled at her.

"Yours?" She asked.

"Nope… Derek's." He admitted.

"Nice…" She grinned.

They were driving through the city silently. She wasn't sure what to say and Stiles was really nervous. He tried to start a sentence a dozen times but never got it out. It made him feel weird.

"Okay. So, I know this is crazy. I really… _Shit_… I mean. Look, Anna. I know, you don't like us but… but we… we- " Stiles spilled it out.

"I never said I don't like you, Stiles." Anna said.

"But… you… and Derek. I mean. You hate to be like them and they love to be what they are so… "

"I know. It has to seem like I am avoiding you guys. And I am, kinda. But it has nothing to do with you guys. I would love to get to know Derek's pack… but-"

"But you are afraid of what it would _do_ to you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." She admitted.

"But since I am human, you don't need to." He grinned.

"Well, but aren't _you_? I mean – you smell like you are practically around them 24/7."

"I am. Scott is my best friend since… well… forever. And Isaac is a really needy guy… and Derek – "

"Derek is the Alpha." She said.

"No – I mean,_ yes._ But we are friends. I think… I mean he punches me and pushed me against walls but he isn't as grumpy around me as he is with anyone else so I guess I'm his friend."

"Grumpy?" She wondered.

"Yeah? Hello? It's _Derek Hale_ we are talking about. Grumpy is his middle name."

She didn't answer.

"Wait – you don't know him like that?" Stiles was baffled.

"I do. Well. Angry would be the word I use. The last months I lived with him, he was always angry."

"At you?" Stiles was curious.

"No. At the whole world…mostly at himself I think." She said honestly.

"Well – He is still angry but I guess having his betas around is helping him. Maybe it could help you,too."

"I don't think I **need help**, Stiles." She hissed. "Just because Derek can't accept my decision doesn't mean I want to change." She was pissed.

"Okay… If you say so." He went silent. Great, Stiles. You pissed her off.

"He just… he is worried. You mean _a lot_ to him…" He whispered.

"I know…" And he did to her.

Derek was still waiting outside when Stiles parked the Camaro with squealing tires. Derek rolled his eyes but when he heard Anna giggle, his heart jumped a bit.

"Stiles." Derek raised an eybrow.

"Sorry, bro. Had to!" He grinned, throwing the keys. "See you guys inside."

Anna was standing next to the car, looking down.

"Sorry, he's –"

"Great. He's great Derek." She looked up, smiling genuinely. "He seems to be a good friend."

"Yes. He is." He admitted, smiling back.

She took a breath, still looking at Derek.

"Glad you came." He whispered.

"Yeah… me, too." She sighed. Derek sighed. There was this uncomfortable silence.

He turned around to enter his building but when he felt her hand on his shoulder he stopped.

He turned back and saw Anna standing in front of him, water in her eyes. "What-" He began but stopped when she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Anna…" He pulled her closer.

"I missed you." She said.

It hurt him. She hurt him. Smelling her sick body hurt him. Smelling her at all hurt him. He hadn't felt so bad in a long time. He had missed her so much and he wanted to heal her, make her feel better. His body ached – his muscles tensed. His body was in pain.

"I missed you, too." He whispered in her hair.

She looked up, right into his eyes and she could see it – the pain. She gasped.

"You –you… oh my god." She started.

"What?" He asked.

"You are in pain – because of me." She realized.

He just looked away.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She whispered.

"Don't be. I can take it. If it helps you." He lied. She knew it. He knew it. But he wanted her to feel accepted so he could change her mind eventually. He knew she knew. But he didn't care. And she didn't care.

The most important thing right now was being together. Even though they would not admit it.

"Come here…" He pulled her back into his arms.

"Hey, you two! Hey! We are waiting – would you be so nice and join us?" Stiles was screaming. He was standing on the balcony in front of the living room and shouting.

Anna giggled.

"Let's go." Derek took her hand. "Let's meet the pack." He added and Anna followed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter, guys! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for adding me and following the story - THANK YOU!**

**Still don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Derek opened the big door leading inside his loft. He entered the living room and Anna followed him. She was surprised. It was really well decorated. There were two big couches in the middle of the room and a large table was standing in front of the windows. A whole bunch of people was sitting around it, watching her closely. Derek was still holding her hand.

"Guys, this is Anna."

Stiles smiled, the Alpha next to him waved. The wolf with blond, curly hair grinned from ear to ear. The wolf and the banshee who she also knew from the photo smiled. There was another wolf staring at her – Peter. She stopped for a moment. He grinned. He looked like the devil himself.

"Hey, Anna. Nice to see you again. It's been a long time. You're looking good for a dead person." He still grinned.

"_Shut up_, Peter." Derek snapped back, squeezing Anna's hand. She decided to ignore him.

There were four humans sitting at the table.

"Hello Anna." The Sheriff came over to shake her hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Sheriff Stilinski." She nodded.

Melissa McCall followed her partner and hugged her. "Glad you came." She said. "You're looking better than the last time we saw each other."

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall. Feeling better, too."

"Okay, so you know the pack, already but let's just-"Derek started but Isaac came running and hugging Anna who looked baffled.

"I'm Isaac." He grinned, releasing her.

"Hello, Isaac. Nice to see you again." She giggled when Stiles formed a "TOLD YOU – CUDDLER!" with his lips while pointing at his friend.

"Yeah…" Derek began again. "They are Jackson and Lydia, you know. The Banshee. And that's Scott, the -"

"The Alpha" Anna ended the sentence.

"Yup." Derek said.

A tall man came up to Anna. "Hello Anna. Nice to meet you. Finally. I'm Chris Argent. That's my daughter Allison." He introduced himself and his beautiful daughter.

"Hey, nice to… nice to meet you." Anna replied.

"Okay, let's get started." Derek said and pulled Anna over to the table. They all sat down. They talked about how they were working together. Explained to Anna how they formed this alliance – what they went through.

Anna was shocked by so much death and pain. She kept looking at Derek who just sat there while his pack explained the deaths of Erica and Boyd and how they had managed to stay alive. The whole alpha pack story was told by Isaac and Scott.

He was sitting at the end of the table; she was sitting next to him. She had wanted to take his hand which was resting on his lap but she had not dared to grab it. While his friends had told her about their last three years Derek had not moved, neither had Stiles. Peter was looking slightly annoyed. Well, he had been killed and resurrected. Anna could still not understand how he had managed Lydia to help him come alive again but she knew he was still evil. He kept looking at her like a delicious steak and she kept trying to ignore him.

She felt so bad after they had finished the story. She would have to talk to Derek about it – she had to hear it from him. She wanted to know what he had been up to during all these years. She knew he was still suffering from the fire, Laura's death. He felt responsible for all of them and she just wanted to help him. She didn't know why and how she could do it, but she had to try to take away his pain – his grumpiness as Stiles would call it.

Derek was also glad Anna was there at the meeting but the way she looked at him made him feel bad. She felt pity – he felt it. But he wasn't better – every time he took a deep breath, he could smell the wolfsbane vaguely, smell her sick body. But he was just happy to have her by her side. It was a great deal for her. Having two alphas, a pack and two hunters right in front of her and not being strong enough to turn or fight them anyhow – it must be hard for her. But having the wolfsbane placed on her chest was suppressing her instincts. A fact that hurt Derek even more.

The meeting went on and they talked about the Kanima and how Alison had nearly died. They talked about the Sheriff and his job and how he tried to work out this whole supernatural thing.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude but –" The Sheriff started eventually. "Anna, we need to know. There are some kids missing and we need to know if you –"

"No." She insisted. "I am not even _able_ to do something like that. I don't know if Derek mentioned it but –"

"Oh yeah. He _did_…" Jackson said - followed by silence.

"You are really hurting yourself?" Alison wanted to know which made Derek growl slightly.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I got – "She looked at Derek who clearly tried to avoid her look. "I got used to it. I am doing it for many years now. My body is used to it."

"Why?"Alison wanted to know. Derek's growl got louder.

"_What, Derek?_ I want to know!" She hissed back.

"It's okay. I – I've been at a very dark place. I don't expect you to understand that…" She said, looking at Derek. Of course he understood. He had been there, too. She looked back at Alison. "I just wanted to feel human. Inhaling wolfsbane and wearing it close to my heart makes me weak. I can't turn like that and I – I don't heal that fast and my senses are weak." She explained but she knew none of the wolves got it. Derek shook his head.

"And do you feel human? I mean, do you have a normal life?" Melissa asked.

"I did. Yes. I had a job. I had friends and when I cut myself while cooking with them I didn't heal immediately. They never knew what I was. I was fine - pretty happy."

"What changed?" Melissa wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Anna wondered.

"Well, you are here. With a pack of wolves." She smiled.

"Yeah, right." Anna sighed. "My grandpa has Alzheimer's so I want to be here for him. I moved back to see him. And I met Derek…" She added quietly. Derek didn't move but he caught her look.

"Stiles said you've been friends before the fire, since you were children?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes…" Anna whispered. She felt uncomfortable. Derek wasn't even breathing.

"We've been friends." Anna added.

"So, do you want to change again? Do you want to turn?" Melissa wondered.

"No." Anna insisted and she could hear Derek sigh again.

"No?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"No. I won't turn anymore."

"What? Derek?" Argent glared at the wolf. "Are you serious?" Chris got angry and Derek stood up. "Enough. This is not your problem, Chris. We will handle it." But Chris wasn't going to accept it.

"Anna, you have to turn. If you don't shift for a while you will be a great danger for all of us."

"You haven't told them…" Anna stared at Derek.

"Because it's none of their business." He hissed back.

"What?" Alison wanted to know.

"I haven't turned in a couple of years." Anna said and she could see Chris explode inside.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? She is a _threat_ to Beacon Hills. Even though she may not be the killer or kidnapper or whatever is waiting out there. But she can turn into_ a monster_! Just because you've been childhood friends doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. She could be a bigger threat to the people of Beacon Hills than all of you _together_!" Chris shouted and Alison widened her eyes.

"Don't you ever call her a monster again." Derek growled.

"Derek, it's okay." Anna tried to calm him down. His eyes turned red for a moment and she could feel her blood burn inside her body. Her veins were on fire. She had to take a deep breath. Her instincts kicked in.

"No, it's not." Chris yelled. "You need to leave town." He glared at Anna.

"What? I won't leave. I just moved here!" Anna was baffled. "I can't. I need to be there for my grandpa and I just found Derek…"

"Chris, please. Anna can't turn. She is so weak it would kill her." Stiles explained.

"But she just has to stop inhaling this stuff and then…She is dangerous. She can't stay. If you don't take care of her…" Chris was pushed from his chair. Alison jumped, pulling a knife out of her boot. The pack jumped off their chairs.

"STOP IT!" Stiles yelled. Derek had pushed Chris off his chair and was now standing in front of stepped back when Stiles yelled at him. He looked at his friend who glared at him angrily. "Derek, what the fuck?" He asked his friend. "Sorry..." He whispered. His muscles relaxed, his pulse calmed down.

"Sorry…" He mumbled again. Alison put the knife back and Chris got up, glaring at Derek.

Scott sighed.

Anna was staring at them in shock.

Derek had tried to protect her, fight for her. He was angry at Chris for calling her a monster and threatening her.

"I won't leave, Chris. I won't turn and I will keep inhaling wolfsbane. I don't change just because all of you can't stand it. I am not dangerous and I won't be a threat. Get over it. I haven't shifted in years and I am not going to. I didn't kill anyone – ever. I just found my ... _my family,_ ok? I won't leave." Anna got angry. Everyone was looking at her.

"But if you turn…" Alison began.

"I can't…" Anna smiled sadly. "I _can't_ turn. My body is way too weak to shift into a werewolf. And even though Derek won't get it – I will continue inhaling. I'm not giving it up. I don't want to be a wolf - I want to be human. Check on me, if you want to. But I won't leave."

"Anna, that's not the solution." Derek hissed.

"There is no solution needed, Derek! Because I don't have a problem. Neither do you. I'm fine!"

"You agree on checking?" Chris asked, surprised by Anna's idea and her strong will.

"Yes. Of course. If it will help you?! Once a week?" She proposed.

"O-oh-okay…"

"Okay."

"But if we think you are tricking us…"

"I'm not. _I won't_."

* * *

The Argents had gone home already while the pack was still sitting around the table. The Sheriff and Mama McCall were also gone. Stiles had left with them – he wanted to talk to his dad at home. Derek and Scott were glad they would talk. Stiles had ignored him and Scott's mother most of the evening.

"Jackson, can you give me a ride?" Lydia asked her boyfriend. "I wanna sleep at home… Haven't slept in my own bed for a while now. " She added and Jackson nodded. "Sure, babe. Let me get your bag from upstairs."

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow…" Lydia said when Jackson came back from his room. "Bye, Lyds! See you two at school." Scott said. Jackson closed the door behind them and they could hear Lydia whisper: "Phh… that was a tense meeting…Anna really knows what she wants..."

"They can still hear you, babe. Let's get out of here…" Jackson whispered back and Anna smiled a bit but suddenly stopped. She could hear Lydia talking outside – clearly whispering. She sighed. Being around wolves had her senses on alert. Being around two alphas, especially an angry Derek made it worse. She touched her necklace.

"Hey, guys. Wanna run a bit? Maybe we find a trail in the woods –the Sheriff could use some help, I guess." Scott asked Isaac and Peter who nodded. Even though Peter didn't want to run with the puppies – Derek could force him to help. And he would. So he agreed.

"Good idea, Scott. Could use some fresh air!" He sniffed. The wolfsbane was strong. "Sorry…" Anna mumbled. "Don't worry." Isaac smiled. "Running with us, Der?"Isaac asked his alpha but he declined.

"No, I'm staying." He said.

Anna bit her lip nervously.

In a minute she would be alone with Derek.

* * *

**Oh oh... Find out what happens next but before - leave a review!**

**Btw... that was my longest chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"See you later!" The wolves shouted when they left the loft.

They were alone.

"So…" Derek began, after a minute of silence. "Are you hungry? Do you wanna eat something? Drink something?" He asked.

"Derek, maybe I should – maybe I should go? I – It's kind of-"

"_Weird_? Yup, it is." He admitted. He felt weird. He felt said and guilty and kind of happy because Anna had said she wouldn't leave town. She had said she wouldn't leave because of _him_.

"It shouldn't be…" She whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"We've known each other for so long –"

"I know! But we haven't seen each other for so long and I thought you were dead and you… you _changed_." He said.

"You, too." She whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have, Derek. You have grown up – you are more serious today. You had changed before you left, before the fire when you had… when she had died." She went on. "You had been so angry all the time…"

"I killed her, Anna. And then my new girlfriend killed my family by _burning down our home_." He glared at her.

"Derek …-"

"No, Anna. It is my fault they are dead." He looked down but she grabbed his face with both of her hands. He didn't stop her.

"Derek, look at me." She whispered. "It is_ not_ your fault. You are such a great person. Caring, loving, humble and honest. You didn't want all of this to happen. It just did…"

"No, Anna._ I killed Paige._"

"You released her… The _bite_ killed her."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's gone." He whispered, still looking at Anna's green eyes.

She wasn't sure what to say. The look on his face nearly killed her. He was full of pain – sadness, anger and self-hatred.

"But you are still here, Derek. You are alive and not living the life you could live…You deserve to be happy. You have friends, you have a great pack. You are still here." Her voice broke. "You are here – with me."

She didn't expect him to react. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to live but she wasn't sure if he wanted that as well. She didn't know why she had said that even though she had meant it.

She let go of his face but he kept staring at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, blushing.

When he saw it, he just couldn't resist.

He leaned over and touched her cheek with his right hand, pulling her closer.

"Me, too."

Than his lips touched hers. Carefully at first. They were soft, even softer than he had imagined them to be. Her heart stopped for a second and just when he wanted to lean back, let go, she kissed him back. Passionately. Their eyes were closed, their bodies pressed against each other, still sitting at the table. Derek's hand grabbed her waist, his foot pushed the table away and he pulled her closer. She sat down on his lap, her hands around his neck.

Her mind was blank – his as well. They got lost in the moment.

Derek pulled Anna's body closer; grabbed her waist and hold her neck with the other hand. Their lips were still touching each other – their mouths opened to give their tongues space to play. Anna's head was spinning. Derek – his lips which were so soft and demanding – his strong, muscular chest which was pressing against her – his scent which was taking her breath.

His hands slid down her small figure, grabbing her butt to lift her up. He carried her to the couch – not letting go of her lips. Her hands were still around his neck, her fingers in his dark, messy hair.

He lay her down on the couch, carefully holding her. His arms resting next to her small, curvy body, he leaned over her. She pulled him closer when she grabbed the black shirt at his chest. He leaned in more and more, nearly laying on her. His lips wandered to her neck and down to her collarbone.

Anna rested her head on a pillow, moaning quietly when Derek's tongue played with her neck.

Derek wanted to kiss his way further down when his throat caught fire. He had forgotten the necklace which was resting right between her boobs. He pressed his eyes together, trying to suppress the pain.

Anna opened her eyes, letting loose of Derek. He sat up immediately, coughing.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, putting the necklace under her shirt.

"No, it's –" He coughed again. "It's okay…" Anna's pulse calmed down from the intense kiss but started racing again when she realized what had just happened. She sat up, fixing her hair and her shirt. Derek felt better immediately when he was out of the necklace's reach. He grabbed Anna's hand. He wanted to kiss her again. His head was spinning – he was happy. He wanted this girl so much. It wasn't about the sex – it was just about holding her, touching her skin. Being with her.

"I – I need to go. It is late and –"

"And you have no car…" He ended her sentence, grinning.

"I can run." She refused to look at him and got up.

"Anna…" Derek wanted to hold her back.

"No, Derek. That – that was –"

"Great?" He ended her sentence again, still grinning.

"Wrong." She said instead.

"No it wasn't…" He said, saddened by her words.

Of course it wasn't – Anna wanted to continue! She wanted him so bad right now. He was still sitting on the couch, looking at her with his brown puppy eyes. The smile on his face was making her knees weaker than she could have ever imagined. His lips – his soft, red lips. She had to stare at them – how they formed this sexy smirk. He noticed her look and how she stared at his mouth.

"Don't leave." He whispered.

"Derek – I can't. I won't take the necklace of…" She said.

"I know – and I won't kiss you again if you don't want to. But don't leave. _Stay._"

"It's not a good idea, Derek. I have to go…" She could see the disappointment in his eyes. She could feel his heart ache – hers as well.

She had to go – she had to leave. This wasn't leading anywhere. Did she want him? Badly! But she couldn't. They were friends – they were family. He was an alpha and sleeping with an alpha? Bad idea! Especially when you are under the influence of wolfsbane.

"Anna –"

"Derek. We… we can't do this. I can't… This is –"

"A bad idea?" He sighed.

"Yes."

"I'll drive you home." Her heart broke when she saw the look on his face.

* * *

They hadn't said a word since they had left the loft.

They were sitting in Derek's car. They both didn't know what to say – what to think.

They had kissed.

They had made out.

They were friends.

They were _family._

That was just so fucked up.

"I'm sorry. You know… lost it a bit I guess…" Derek mumbled while driving Anna to the nursing home.

"It is okay, Derek. Let's forget it…" She said, staring out of the window into the dark night.

"Yeah… "They both went silent again for a while.

"So, ehm – will you keep an eye on Peter?" Anna asked Derek.

"Sure… But we will have to keep an eye on you, too." He answered. Anna bit her lip nervously.

Derek noticed it and added quickly: "Will send _Stiles and Isaac_ now and then to look after you."

Anna nodded. Her inner voice screamed that she wanted Derek to look after her. Every minute of the day and of the night. She sighed heavily.

"Are we okay?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." She whispered but he knew she was lying.

"You're lying, Anna." He mumbled.

"Derek – I – it is just – I don't know –"

"Don't think… tell me what you feel…" He whispered, looking at her while driving.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I liked the kiss? That I want to kiss you again? That it makes me crazy when you look at me that way?" She glared at him.

"Does it?" He smiled.

"You are an idiot…" She mumbled.

They had reached the nursing home and Derek stopped the car.

"Am I?" He kept looking at her.

"You are." She stated.

"So… you still wanna kiss me again?" His smirk was killing her...

* * *

**Soo... that just happenend... what do you guys think? Liked it? **

**Do you want them to be together? REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soooo... A new chapter!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf!**

**Guys I am having a hard time with this story right now. I really like the idea and I know you do too... at least people keep adding the story to their favorites. But I would love you to review - tell me what you like, what you don't like. I would really love to read from you - I wrote a new chapter already but I still don't know if it is good - you know - if I like the way the story is developing. So please tell me! Even guest can review, guys :)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

"Night, dad! Night, Melissa! See you guys in the morning." Stiles said opening the door of his bedroom. It was late, they had been talking for over an hour.

"Night, son. Nice to have you back here, you know...Home." He heard his father say from downstairs. Stiles smiled. Yes, it was great to be back. He had avoided his home for quite some time now. Not on purpose for the first few weeks but since he had heard about his father and Scott's mom, he didn't want to talk to his dad that much. Besides, he had had a blast over at the loft. Hanging with the pack had been fun, like always. Spending time with the boys, even with Jackson and sometimes Lydia had been great. He had missed his dad but since he had been busy with the missing teenager case they wouldn't have seen each other that much anyway.

But they had had a very long talk this evening. Sobbing and crying involved – well, mostly from Stiles. But they had cleared everything out which was the most important thing right now. Besides the kidnapped teenagers and Anna. But Stiles had realized that having a stable relationship with his dad – and his new girlfriend – was really important for him. Without it – he just wasn't himself.

He turned back to his room and turned on the light.

He screamed.

Like a girl.

Like a _girly girl_.

He jumped, his arms flying around in shock and holding onto the door frame when he saw someone sitting on his bed.

"DEREK! What the fuck?" he hissed when he had calmed down a bit. He let loose of the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

The alpha wolf was sitting on his bed. He didn't even look sorry for scaring the hell out of Stiles. In fact, he had a smirk on his lips watching Stiles.

"STILES?" His father shouted, running up the stairs.

Stiles turned back to the hallway. "Everything's fine dad. Derek just came by." He said, clearly annoyed by his visitor.

"It's the middle of the night, Stiles. Do I have to worry about alpha werewolves sneaking into your bedroom at this time of the night?"

Stiles chuckled when he saw Derek's face. He looked embarrassed.

"No, dad. Good night."

John sighed. "Night boys."

Stiles shut the door behind him.

"What are you_ doing here,_ dude?" Stiles asked, still in shock.

"Wanted to know how your evening went out. You know – your dad and Melissa; just wanted to check on you." Derek confessed. Well it was just half of the truth.

"Aw, that's so nice of you." Stiles smiled and sat down next to Derek. When Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously, Stiles went on. "Oh, yeah. I had a good talk with them. We're good. Really good."

"Great! That's great news, Stiles." Derek smiled.

"How was your evening? What have you guys been doing?" Stiles asked.

"What we've been doing? Nothing - Nothing, really. We just – talked. You know. Like friends. Because that's what we are, right? Friends. Just talked. About stuff, you know. Just talked about stuff." Derek talked himself into trouble. He let out a sigh.

Stiles looked bemused. "Talked about stuff, he?"

Derek bit his lip. "Yeah..." He whispered. He slumped on Stiles bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stiles also lay down on his bed.

"I am an idiot..." Derek began.

"Tell me something new, dude." Stiles grinned.

Derek told Stiles about the evening. About the kissing, the making out. About the fact that he couldn't resist Anna's lips when they had been alone at the loft. How they ended up on the couch. He told him about the wolfsbane and how he drove her to the nursing home and about the good night kiss that somehow transformed into another make out session in his car.

"How did it end?" Stiles wanted to know. He was still shocked by Derek's story. He had noticed how they had been looking at each other but that? He didn't expect that. That went fast.

"Well, you know... it had to end, right? We had to stop eventually. It is kinda... well... painful. You know? To kiss someone with wolfsbane in her system and around her neck... her perfect neck..." He whispered.

Stiles chuckled. He had never seen Derek like this. He seemed to really like her.

"And I could feel her being in pain, too. I guess it hurt both of us."

"That sucks."

"Yup. That sucks – big time."

"So...what now?" Stiles turned his head to Derek who was still staring at the ceiling.

"I dunno." Derek whispered.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Derek was confused.

"That you like her? You do, right?"

"I think she knows that already, Stiles. And yes – I like her. "

"Bet she does. But... is there a chance you two..."

"No..." Derek sighed and Stiles sat up.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Stiles, did you even listen to me? She is on wolfsbane. She is weak. I can't – we can't – She can't just stop inhaling it because she would turn into a dangerous superwolf. And we can't – you know. Her instincts would kick in. I'm still an alpha and her inner wolf sees me as a threat as long as she is not strong enough to be able to fight me." Derek explained.

"That's fucked up." Stiles summed up.

"Yup. I messed up." Derek sighed again.

"Do you need a hug, wolfie?" Stiles asked which earned him a growl.

* * *

It was late when Anna returned to her apartment. She had been driving around for hours just to get her thoughts straight. She had been so confused - It didn't help.

She was still thinking about Derek. His eyes which looked at her so softly and at the same time so demanding. His dark, messy hair. His perfect face. His jawline. His smooth lips. She sighed when she turned the key and opened the door.

She didn't even turn on the light, just threw her bag into the corner. She went straight to her bed just to let herself fall right onto it – face first.

"I'm such an idiot..." She whispered and turned around to stare at the ceiling. The ceiling. She could see it clearly. Every inch of it. It was dark, no light turned on in her apartment. But she could see everything just fine.

She closed her eyes. She heard the fridge, her neighbours arguing next door. She could even hear the person on the other side of the street talking to a friend on the phone. She was sure she could even listen to the person on the other end of the line if she concentrated. Her eyes opened in fear.

_No way._

Her instincts came back.

This couldn't be.

It was impossible.

She grabbed the necklace and she could easily smell the wolfsbane and it still hurt. Badly. She coughed – her eyes burned, her throat was on fire.

She tried to calm down.

_"No, Susan. I really don't wanna eat that frickin' chicken your mother made. I still don't like it."_ She could hear the voice through the wall.

She opened her eyes. Okay, Anna. Calm down. Everything is fine.

_"NO, it is not because I don't like your mother. I just don't like the chicken!"_

Shit.

She jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife.

"OK. Please don't heal. Please." She whispered cutting her palm.

It did, slowly. But it healed within a minute.

"_Shit_." She sighed.

Anna hadn't slept that night. She had been inhaling wolfsbane until she screamed because it hurt so much. Her muscles ached, her body was sore. Her eyes were red – not that alpha kinda red. Her hair was a mess. She had cut herself several times – not even a scar was left.

She was still sitting on her bed – holding her necklace. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She had to know what was going on. She could smell the burnt waffles that the barista tried to hide from his boss. She could hear him curse – the coffee shop was across the street. She needed help – she needed to know what was happening to her.

Anna grabbed her phone. She dialled.

"Hello?" A male voice appeared.

"Deaton? It's me – Anna. I need your help."


	17. Chapter 17

**New Chapter - hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you for the reviews! They really make my day. Since I'm German and this is my first English fic, your comments really help me and make me happy!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters!**

* * *

_Chapter 17_

"Is it bad?" Anna was sitting on the table, watching Deaton's every move.

He didn't respond but he looked concerned.

"It is bad... that bad?" She asked, her hand began to shake.

"Well, Anna... I have to run a few more tests but your body starts fighting the wolfsbane."

"Fighting it? How is that even possible?"

"Your body is really used to it by now. I mean, it still weakens you. Your body is really sick and sore. Your healing ability keeps you alive, Anna. If you would be human and you would be this sick your organs would fail, you would cough blood. You could die. Despite the fact that wolfsbane is only dangerous and toxic for werewolves and the fact that you are doing this to yourself on purpose... well, your inner wolf keeps heeling you – keeps your body working."

"I know that already. It doesn't change my mind though. I won't stop."

"I feared that. But there is a problem, Anna. Your body is fighting. I guess you've been with the Hale pack recently, am I right?"

"Kind of... yes."

"And since your instincts are starting to work again, it means your wolf is rebelling. As long as you weren't around other wolves, at least not too close, you've been fine. But now your instincts are waking up – starting to fight the poison."

"What does that mean? How can I stop it?"

"Avoid the pack."

"Can't I just increase the dosage?" Anna wanted to know.

"That would definitely make it worse, Anna. You would start coughing and cramping. The healing process wouldn't be able to keep up with your injuries."

"I would die."

"Yes, you would eventually."

"So my only options are avoiding the pack or stop inhaling?" She asked.

"You know that the second one isn't an option, right? Not here. Not with the Argents around."

"I know. I know..."She could feel tears running down her cheek. They would have to kill her – and they wouldn't hesitate to. After all – they were hunters. It was their responsibility.

She had feared this moment -the moment, when she would start regretting her decisions -when she would lose her family again. A family she never dreamed to have again. When she met someone who made her feel better though worse at the same time. When she wished her whole life had been different.

Anna had left the clinic and was sitting in her car. She couldn't stop crying. She was holding her phone – looking at the screen. She had opened a new message – for Derek.

She began to type.

_Derek. Last night was a mistake. I can't see you anymore._

She deleted it and began again.

_Hey Derek. I'm sorry for last night.  
It was a big mistake. This can't  
happen again. Maybe we shouldn't  
see each other again for some time. _

She paused. Some time – more like forever. She went on.

_I made this decision to inhale a  
long time ago and I still think it  
was the right one.  
I am sorry.  
Anna_

Before even reading it again she pressed the send button.

Tears were still running down her face. She could smell and taste the salt on her lips.

Her phone rang.

Derek.

She didn't answer his call – his 15 calls.

She had thrown her phone on the passenger's seat and had started her car. She was halfway on her way home and driving through the forest when Derek appeared on the middle of the road. She stepped on the brakes.

He was standing in front of the car. His eyes were brown – she had expected red eyes though.

She could feel his anger – could see it in his face. He looked hurt. He looked sad. Devastated and confused.

"Derek..." She sighed.

He didn't move. He just stared at her – her swollen eyes. He smelled her tears. She looked like a wreck. He cringed, his crawls dug into his palms.

"Please..." She begged. "Leave."

He shook his head but never let go of her eyes.

Her eyes filled with water again.

"Please, Derek." Her voice was weak. Her body was weak. She had been crying for the whole time and her body was aching. The wolfsbane and her inner wolf fighting it – it was nearly too much for her.

And Derek – his scent, his presence. The look on his face. He didn't know what was happening. He just stood there and watched Anna sitting in her old car. Her wolf wanted him so much. Touch him, feel his hot chest pressed against hers. Wanted to taste his sweet honey lips.

But the wolfsbane was too much for her body. She had added some more to her necklace even though Deaton warned her to do so. She needed to control her wolf – take control of her senses and instincts.

Her hands started shaking, her head seemed to explode.

"Please..." She begged again and closed her eyes in pain. A pain that nearly took over her mind.

She could feel he was gone even before she opened her eyes.

The road was empty – he had vanished.

She opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. She could still scent him – his anger had filled the air. But it wasn't that strong and the cold breeze of air helped her to calm down. Then she drove home. Far away from Derek.

* * *

**Earlier**

"So... you and Anna, he?" Isaac smirked at breakfast. Derek glared at him, the rest of the pack kept quite but couldn't help smiling. Jackson and Scott were looking at each other over their coffees. Peter was still downstairs but he sure had heard Isaac.

"Shut up, Isaac." Derek growled.

"What? We can smell her all over you, dude. You can't keep a secret from us, buddy!" Isaac grinned.

"I said. Shut. Up." Derek repeated.

"Okay okay... Gonna ask Stiles than." Isaac added whispering.

"ISAAC!" Derek growled louder.

"WHAT?" He hissed back. "You keep telling him stuff and you keep leaving us out of everything." Isaac complained.

"I am not." Derek sighed.

"You kinda are, buddy." Scott whispered. Jackson just nodded.

"It is... complicated." Derek tried to start.

"No it isn't! You like her. You like her a lot! And you can't be with her because she is under the influence of wolfsbane. But she can't stop because she would turn into a –"

"Don't call her a monster, Scott." Derek glared at him.

"- into a very strong and uncontrollable wolf." Scott ended his sentence.

"But that _sounds complicated_..." Isaac admitted which earned him another glare.

"It is more than that. It is a never ending circle. It just means that Anna and I – we can't be together. Ever." Derek whispered sadly.

"Maybe we can get her off wolfsbane. Maybe we can help her?" Scott proposed.

"I don't know. I have to talk to her... soon." Derek said.

They all went silent and kept eating their breakfast.

"So... how was it?" Isaac smirked, poking him from the side.

Derek didn't respond. He just glared at his beta.

"Sorry... I'll ask later." Isaac noted.

Derek growled.

"Or never – yeah. I'm good with never.

Derek turned around to Scott who was chuckling.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans. He pulled it out of the pocket and stared at the screen.

* * *

**After their "talk" on the middle of the road **

Derek kept running. A loud growl filled the air.

He was angry – at her – at himself.

He was racing through the forest without knowing where he would end up. He just kept running. He tried to run from himself.

"Derek!"

Isaac was following him. "Derek! Calm down!" His friend yelled.

But Derek couldn't stop. He was hurt. He was in pain. The look on Anna's face and seeing her like that – it had been too much.

"Derek!" Scott was chasing him as well but he was faster. He caught up to Derek. "Town border is too close, Derek. Turn around!"

Derek jumped. He flew through the cold air and landed on the hard ground. He fell down to his knees. He roared into the forest and a deep, dangerous growl grew in his chest.

He turned back, his eyes brown again, when he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder.

"I hurt her. Scott – I – She is in pain because of me. I saw it – she's a wreck. Because of me!"

"Shh.. Derek. It's not your fault. Shh... calm down big boy."

"Last night – we shouldn't have –"

"Right – The two of you! You and Anna. She kissed you, too. Derek – she wanted it as well. You didn't force her, did you?" Scott said calmly.

"Of course I didn't." Derek hissed back, still staring at ground.

"See."

"But she – she doesn't wanna see me again." Derek whispered.

"I'm sorry, buddy. We'll figure something out, ok? " Scott said. Isaac was standing next to him feeling sorry for his alpha.

"Let's run home, D." Isaac proposed. Let's run to Stiles so he can cheer you up, he added in his mind.

* * *

**Oh oh - Wanna now what happens next? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! **

**Here's a new chapter for you (a longer one!) - hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for the reviews - they always make my day! Keep 'em coming :-)**

* * *

_Chapter 18_

"Anna! Wait! Anna, hey! Wait!" She heard Stiles' voice behind her. She tried to ignore it – as possibly as Stiles' voice can be ignored by someone with supernatural senses.

"Anna! _Wahait_!" He yelled, catching up to her side.

"Stiles." Anna nodded refusing to look at him or even smile at him for a second.

"Heey... Soo... You are ignoring us, he?" He stated more than asking.

"Well done, Sherlock." Anna snapped back, still not ready to have eye contact.

"Woah... You're really mad, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"What's your problem then, he? Hey, stop running away. Why are you walking so fast? Hey, heeey..." He nearly had to run to keep up with her as she started to walk faster as if she was running away from him.

"Stiles. Please, I have to go to work."

"I know."

"Of course you do." She sighed. "You've been following me for weeks now."

"Who is Sherlock now?" Stiles smiled but he knew he had been obvious.

"Go home, Stiles." She hissed. "Leave me alone. And tell him to stop sending his cubs after me."

Stiles stopped. "Hey, I'm not _his cub_ and by the way - He misses you." He whispered.

Anna froze. She could feel a lump in her throat and her blood began to boil.

"He's hurt as well, Anna. He misses you... badly." He added.

Anna turned around. Stiles could see the water in her eyes. She looked so said, so in pain. He just wanted to hug her, pull her really close and at the same time he wanted to slap her – for avoiding them and being kind of a bitch lately.

Derek was a mess. He thought it was his fault they didn't talk anymore. He thought he messed up – big time. Called himself selfish all the time for kissing her – for following his instincts. Instincts – bullshit! Pheromones? Emotions? Hell yeah.

The pack didn't even recognize him anymore. He wasn't grumpy anymore– he was just sad. He would sit at home all day – all night. He had Peter on a short leash so he was basically with his uncle 24/7. Not a good thing to do, right?

And Peter? He just didn't seem to bother. He basically did nothing, he just watched TV, trained, and read. This wasn't a good sign either. Like he just waited for Derek to go insane.

Every time Stiles would ask if Derek was okay he would just nod. The pups were confused. They tried to help Stiles' dad finding the teenagers but failed every time. Four teenagers were missing by now. The wolves were out in the woods every night but they couldn't catch their scents. Like they never existed. Scott had taken over – tried to keep the pack together. But he wasn't the alpha – not the pack leader. Though he was kind of good at it, Stiles thought. True Alpha, right?

Scott had finally a chance to use his abilities without holding back because of Derek but at the same time it wasn't working out like he had hoped it would. Sure – He could help them, talk to them and lead them. But since they were bound to Derek, it wasn't an easy task because they kept worrying about their insane alpha.

Derek was staying at home. With Peter. He didn't eat, barely drank and slept. They were worried.

Each time they tried to look after Anna, she ignored them, avoided them. She even tried to sneak away. She wasn't answering Derek's phone calls. She visited her grandpa twice a week and the rest of the week she was just working at a coffee shop in Marysville and often worked the night shift at a local gas station. The rest of the time she went grocery shopping or stayed at home.

"Stiles. I can't." She said, her voice nearly breaking.

"You're not safe, Anna. They need to protect you."

"Tell them to keep an eye on Peter and everything will be fine." She said, turning around.

"It won't. Not for _him_. Not for _you_. And Peter is up to something – he is way too calm. Something is definitely wrong with him. You need him, Anna. Or at least you need us! " She heard him yelling but she kept walking.

"I don't need anyone." she mumbled in her dark blue scarf which she wore over her brown leather jacket.

"FINE!" He yelled and a couple of pedestrians turned around but he didn't care. "Walk away, Anna." He added, clearly angry. "Keep running away." He added rather quietly and turned around to walk back to his car. Stiles was pissed. Like _really_ pissed.

The pack was struggling, he was struggling. It hadn't been easy for Stiles either. He couldn't talk to Derek like he used to. Like he wanted to so badly. Derek had become a major anchor for Stiles. They had become really close. Sure – he still had Scott and his dad and Melissa. But he barely saw Scott because he was with the wolves and his Dad and Melissa were very busy.

And Anna? She just ignored them. Stiles had followed her so many times after school. He had spent his whole money on gas to drive to Marysville because unlike the others he couldn't just run there.

Autumn was a bitch this year so he couldn't even take his bike. And, to be honest, he was pretty lazy – so his Jeep was the only option. He drove 2 hours every day to look after Anna. He kept sitting in his Jeep just watching her work. He refueled at her work were she kept avoiding him. Sometimes she would even sneak away. Afterwards he would drive home – again 2 hours on the road.

Isaac was with him half of the time – rest of it he stayed home and tried to help Scott. Scott tried to keep distance since he was an alpha and under no circumstances he wanted to bother Anna with his presence. So it was Stiles' duty. He would bump into her at the grocery store now and then or wave at her from inside his Jeep when she was glaring at him from behind the counter.

She wouldn't wave back.

She wouldn't even greet him.

She just ignored his presence and when Isaac was with him she would even unknowingly growl quietly and Isaac would cringe on the passenger's seat because after all Anna was an alpha.

But Stiles got so angry and disappointed by now that he didn't care any longer. He had started to drink coffee at her work place, to sit right in front of the counter and refuel every day just to make her realize he was serious about all of this.

_He sure was a pain in the ass_.

Derek wanted her safe. Even though Derek was controlling every step Peter made, he couldn't stop thinking that there was something else – something supernatural in the area that was dangerous. Like _really_ dangerous. And if Derek wanted Anna safe that was exactly what Stiles tried to do. He didn't have any_ powers_ but he had _a pack_ waiting for his call so he would make sure nothing happened to Anna. And he had Isaac. And since they were past that _not being really good at helping_ thing, he was one hell of a wolf if he wanted to.

Anna's hand grabbed his wrist, turning him around.

"I'm _not_ running away." She glared at him. He shook her hand away.

"You _are_." He glared back.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You're human. You don't have problems like we do." She hissed back.

"Oh, riiight. I'm the stupid human, fragile and defenceless. And since when do you consider yourself a wolf anyway?" He hissed and Anna turned red. "But you know what? I'm way safer than you are right now. Because I – I have a pack. I have friends who care about me. I have a family." He said, not knowing how wrong he was about that.

"And you? You threw it away. You threw him away, Anna. You won't even talk to him _on the phone_!"

"I don't have anything to say to him." She growled.

"Oh, yes you do. You guys kissed – and then you left. Even when he tries to talk to you in person you refuse to. You owe him an explanation."

"I owe him nothing."

"Ha..." Stiles sniffed judgingly. He couldn't understand Anna. He knew what was going on; Deaton had told them weeks ago. But he was worried about his alpha. He was worried about the pack. And Anna? She behaved like she didn't even care about Derek even though Stiles knew that she did.

Anna didn't know what to respond.

She owed him. Everything. She had been such a bitch lately. Deleting his messages, ignoring his calls. She even ignored the boys when they tried to keep her safe. Isaac was waiting outside her building a whole night the other time and she didn't even looked at him. She had just closed the curtains. And it was raining. He had been one hell of a wet puppy. And she had avoided Derek. Even when he came after her.

**FLASHBACK - a couple of weeks ago**

Anna was at work. She worked in a coffee shop not far away from her apartment. She liked the job actually. Her co-workers were nice, not _too nice_ but nice after all. One of them had even invited her to a party. She didn't go. But she was happy he had invited her if that made any sense.

It was already late that evening. She would close the shop in a few minutes. She was cleaning one of the coffeemakers when the tiny hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. Her pulse stepped up. She didn't need to turn around to see who had just entered the shop when the bell started to ring.

She could smell him – his sweet and dangerously hot scent.

"Derek" She sighed.

"Anna – we – we need to talk." He whispered but she didn't turn around.

Her eyes burnt, her throat was on fire. She couldn't face him.

"I don't have anything to say." She said; her voice was hard and at the same time close to breaking.

"But I have." He said. "You don't want to see me? Fine. But you are not safe. You are a weakened wolf without any protection. I can't let this happen. You won't have to see me – ever again – but you will have to face my pack. I can send Stiles 'cause even he is more able to protect himself. Isaac will watch you as well."

"I don't need your protection." She hissed staring at the cloth in her hand she was wringing out by squashing it.

"Anna..." He began. "Even though you hate me – _you are family_. I won't let anything happen to you." He tried to explain.

Anna turned around – glaring at Derek. Their eyes met. She had to remind herself what she went through – he had left her. He had abandoned her. Yes – she loved him. But she had to learn to hate him because otherwise she wouldn't be able to resist him. Her inner wolf had to be repressed.

"Derek _– I am not family._ I am not a wolf. I considered myself one a long time ago but I hate it. It destroyed my life! My parents died because of what they were! My grandparents hated me for what I am."

"**But this –** **this is what we are, Anna**!"

"No, Derek. This is what _you are_. A wolf – a predator – a _monster_. " Tears were running down her face when she saw the look in his face -like she had just punched him. Really hard.

She wanted to apologize for saying something that evil, so destroying – she didn't mean any of it. But she wanted to be left alone – alone to her misery. She could feel a part of herself crying and screaming at herself. The part that was growing inside of her – day by day.

"Don't say that..." He began but she interrupted him immediately. "But this is what you are. And I – I refuse to be something like that. I am not a wolf, Derek. Not anymore. I am a woman. A human being. And I am _not part of your family_ – _of your pack_. I never was." She hated herself but she had to make him leave. She could feel the pain rushing through her veins – she could feel her wolf awakening – slowly. She closed her eyes in pain.

"Anna..." He stumbled.

"Leave, Derek." She said – more begging than demanding.

She heard the bell ring again and he was gone.

**Now**

"You're late for work." Stiles noticed sarcastically. "Better hurry." He added angrily.

Anna didn't respond. She just turned around and walked away.

Away from Stiles – who was still watching her after everything she had done. Stiles – a friend she had always wanted, someone who cared about her.

Away from Derek - away from everything she was longing for.


End file.
